Fragile Dream
by CandyAndYaoi
Summary: The Sun dies for the Moon so she could breathe,but the reality of it is e Moon searched for the Sun everyday,to ease the empty suke just wanted to see Naruto again,so follows Naruto in the next though the new world does not have the smell of Death,Naruto reeks of it. Although Death is trying to kill Naruto,Death also wants to save him with Sasuke.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** This was initially inspired by the game, a lot of people found it was too forced to be tragic. Yes the game, and plot had some imperfections, but which game doesn't? I really enjoyed the cut-scenes and mini stories you'd find along the way. I kinda choked up on some scenes. So here's a story I have finished writing out the plot. This is the first chapter (or prologue, whichever you find fitting) to hook you up. I know Cliff hangers are torture to you guys but to authors, its like a guilty pleasure :) This is **SasuNaruSasu**. There will be **SUGGESTIVE THEMES **So if you don't like it, skip the parts or just stop here and go read another fanfic. The chapters might be short or long, it depends. Don't spam me about it please. Still pondering if I want this to be a oneshot.

In any case, enjoy.

**BTW: **Please leave a **review**...I love your support, and it means a lot.

* * *

Description

It hurts watching him love her. Nighttime was quiet, the smiling crescent moon bestowed light, illuminating the sleeping city as they departed. Death filled the atmosphere, a familiar smell of dead ash consumed me. A speeding car, the driver no doubt drunk, promised unclean death to the crossing woman Naruto loved. What do I do? I don't have a right to be with Naruto, not since I broke his last promise. Our promise. But that didn't matter, as long as he was happy. If he found happiness in this woman, then I would gladly die for him again. I would die a thousand deaths for him to smile at me. This is my redemption. May this be the final part of the cycle of death.

**Chapter one: Fragile Dream**

I had a dream.

A lively voice called to me.

It was a familiar voice that continued to haunt me.

I walked a lonely road I had chose-no-forced to follow.

The same voice called my name in fondness.

_"Sasuke! Hey look at the sky!"_

I tilted my head to glance up the sky. The sky was a beautiful scarlet color with gentle, soft, clouds. The sun seemed to glow a soft mixture of a bright golden-yellow, the sunlight felt soothing and pleasant. It looked so much like Naruto's hair. I gave an arrogant smile, I turned my head to tell Naruto that the sun was annoyingly bright like him to get a reaction. But my smile dropped and the warmth left when I realized there was no one but me.

**All alone.**

My heart seem to fall, and the heartache returned to remind me that Naruto was gone forever. Even though the humid, summer, wind brushed my cheeks and rolled over my hair softly, I felt so cold, empty, and alone. The memories we shared were my light in the darkened days of my past. But now it was just darkness and I left. Everyone I knew and grew to love were gone. I am not going to tell you how it started, how it hurt me, and how it ended. Everything was gone. No matter how desperately I pray and wish to see his face, to see his unrestrained smile, to touch his kind face, I know that can never see Naruto again.

Those who are alive must continue to live. Those who die, remain dead underneath the cold, hardened Earth. The continuous sunsets and sunrises had lost their meaning and beauty.

No matter how elegant the stars, sunset, Moon, and Sun were, nothing changed.

They were all gone.

This was probably because my own sun, the light that gave me meaning, was long gone. I would have gladly died with him. With Naruto, but I promised him I would live, to find happiness in others again. But how can I find happiness when there was nothing alive anymore except the sky?

Without Naruto who was I? What was the purpose of the Moon without it's Sun? The Moon only shone brightly because it reflected the Sun's bright smile. With no Sun, the Moon was nothing. The Moon would be unable to smile. Even though the many, tiny, stars had kept the Moon company, the Moon only desired to see the Sun. There was no Sun now. The world was black and lonely now. The days that passed constantly reminded that my soul was dilapidated.

But I continued to go on because of my promise. Our last promise. But to walk on the Earth with no one was cruel.

I still dreamt of his carefree smile that I loved so much, that made me want believe the world was alive and filled with stunning, wondrous, dreams that were yet to be found. His smile made me believe there was light. Naruto's fingers were long and rough, but always warm and loving, although clumsy. With those hands of his, they were beautiful and gentle, especially when he hugged me. I missed how he would shamelessly insist I was beautiful like the moon, I always retorted dryly that he was blind and idiotic with that nonsense. But deep down I felt happy he thought of me as such. I was happy that he thought I was important to him.

How funny I remember these things when I truly missed his recurrent, shades of blue eyes he had. So when I found him dying, my heart shattered. I ran to him and held his hand, I found his dying eyes were a pained, dull pastel, blue. His eyes were in terrible agony, but he looked at me with affection. His tired, hazy, voice spoke to me in desperate pacing.

He made me promise to live because even though his time was shortened to that moment, he believed that I would find people to love, and someone else to spend my life with again. That there was no such thing as 'being alone forever.' He believed the world was still pure, and I believed him. So I agreed to his promise. He gave me the most heartbreaking smile with his drained eyes and bloodied face, his chest rose one last time to utter:

**_"I love you Sasuke."_**

And then he died in my arms. Hours went by, days even, maybe a few weeks when I cried and mourned over his rotting shell that once held the spirit of his pure soul.

The fire that burned the world had settled to bearable embers, and then into smoke. Then nothing.

Eventually I gave him and our friends the proper burial they deserved. They were buried side by side. I found myself laying beside Naruto's grave. The layer of cold earth separating us physically, but our souls were far apart. I would just lay there, and stare at the patch of dirt where he laid in peace.

But the ash covered Earth refused to grow life anymore. The Earth knew the catastrophe humans had done, how they killed each other and every other living creature. The plants refused to sprout. Only the gradient sky provided any comfort to me. Soon I tore myself away from their graves. My beloved.

I said goodbye and continued to walk. I passed by person after person, their burnt corpses that is. They meant nothing to me, they were the dead stars that did not move. I was the lonely Moon, searching for my light, my Sun. My sun that eased this pain. The dry, scorching, pain that abide dormant in my chest after Naruto had passed.

My knees dropped. I was tired. I couldn't do this any longer.

This pain I often tried to scratch away, was eased for a fleeting moment by the memory of how hard Naruto tried everyday to make me happy, to see me smile. That was all he asked of me.

I wanted to see his face. My lifeless eye gazed emptily at the winking stars that decorated the evening sky. The Moon seemed to observe me with a plain expression.

_I wish I could have one more chance to to be with you, but I know that will never happen. _I regretfully thought, my hand digging into the layer of ash below me in frustration.

I was alone, I wanted to cry. I was so alone.

All my life, I never once had a dream, but Naruto always went on about goals and dreams he had. When I told him I had no ambition for my own dream he simply told me, with a confidant voice and expression:

**_"Well when you find a dream, you have all the more reason to chase after it no matter what. It will come true. I know it." _**

But I know that will never happen. MY dream was to live with Naruto again, to tell him everything I wanted to say, to tell him how I loved him.

**I was so alone.**

**I couldn't achieve my dream. I couldn't achieve Naruto's dying promise.**

**There was nothing left for me.**

I fell into the lifeless, miserable ground. I give up. I'm so tired. Tired of walking on the Earth when I already know, there was no one left in this world.

To see Naruto again was nothing but a **Fragile Dream **that was broken, it could never be fixed because it was gone.

I closed my eyes, the world seemed to blur into a faded white color.

Like a dream.

Like all of this was a bad dream.

**Then I had died and made the deal with Death.  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: **It is currently late. How late? 3:10 am when I finished this.

I worked on this chapter all day, I'm tired. I wanna sleep...Not only that, I tried uploadin this chapter 5 times. First four, it was doing some weird shit where I could type certain things in certain areas, fifth time it saved, but fucking screwed with the text, so I had to restart all over.

So mind if you guys leave a **review**? Please? Also could people add this to communities you are part of? And maybe share this story?

**BTW: No Sakura bashing. Personally I don't like Sakura, but I appreciate her efforts and character development, she's a strong girl with flaws, but she does her best, and we seriously need more role models like that. If we met I would probably encourage her to continue to kick ass.**

So please let me know what you think in the **reviews**, or even pm message me!

* * *

**Chapter Two**  


_The same voice called me.  
Sometimes sad, sometimes angry, sometimes annoying._

Heh.

But mostly happy.

I was waiting to see you again.

Wherever you are. In the afterlife, a different world, I would follow.

_**To see your smile.  
**_

**"Is that your wish?"  
**  
_Yes._

**_"You won't mean anything to him anymore. He'll love another."_**

_I don't care._

**_"He won't love you."_**

_As long as I can be by his side, I don't care._

**_"...If you so wish to see Naruto again, you must sell your to us."  
_**  
_Take it.  
_  
**"...But you wo-"**

_Didn't you hear me? I don't care. Let me see him again.  
_  
**_"Very well."_**

My eyes opened. I was taken by surprise by the branches that were around me.

I moved my arm to test if my body was alright. I felt something run down my backside.

I flinched, jerking my head to see what was on my back.

A black feather?

I never noticed how weak my feet were, they lost their grip on the branch I st-

Wait, gripped? My feet was gripping something?

Due to instincts I spread my arms and felt the air glide past my arm and I smoothly flew into another branch after flapping my wings.

Wings? I looked down to myself and saw black feather lined soothingly against my body. I quickly brought my arms in front of my face. Wings. My lower back tingled and twitched.

I had a feathered tail.

I was a fucking bird. Not just any bird, a Raven. I felt anger begin to build up, my feet digging into the rough branch of the maple tree I was perched on.

I wanted to see Naruto again! Not become a fucking bird! I felt my stomach growl. I studied biology to know what birds required to eat. Worms, berries, and bugs.

I was not eating bugs or worms. I am Sasuke Uchiha, and I do not eat revolting worms or bugs. But if I were to live, I might see Naruto again. Was it worth it? Yes, Naruto would be worth anything.

But was this a cruel joke? Was he tricked to sell his own soul for nothing? He didn't even know who he sold his soul to.

Grumbling at my situation, I stretched my thin, slender wings. In epiphany thoughts, I decided to search the area from the sky for Naruto.

For some reason I believed all hope was not lost.

Call me a fool, but I felt something pull at me, as if to tell me he was out there.

I glanced at the clear sky, straightened my back, adjusting my feet to be shoulder-width apart, my dark eyes staring down at the setting sun. Just like the day I died.

Bending my knees to jump up so I could catch a extra wind, I was about to set flight until I was interrupted by a sharp sneeze below me.

I was mid jump, one foot still perched on the branch and the other that released itself from the branch.

Due to physics, I tumbled to the ground when the branch broke and dragged me down.

I expected to fall into the hardened, clay, ground. But I fell on to something round and big. Like a basketball, but it was soft and...fuzzy?

It was hair, blond hair.

It was a little boy. He was asleep.

He looked like...

Like Naruto.

The boy murmured, stirring from his slumber. His small, back, was leaned against the thick, rough, moist, bark of the maple tree.

His rosy cheeks seemed to highlight the deep, sapphire eyes when he opened them. His pupils focused on me.

Expecting to receive a terrified face and a screech. His face was more surprised and shocked than scared. His widened mouth turned itself into a overjoyed smile, his eyes glistened in excitement.

"Birdie! Where did you come from?! You're so pretty..." he smiled, giggling as he grabbed me with his stubby hands.

Based on his small, thick fingers, and smooth skin, he was still very young. Around the age of ten.

So pure...

The trees blew against the wind above us, breathing and exhaling it's air, giving life to him and I.

His smile was the same, no matter what hardships he had gone through. Even when he was reborn in this alternate world, he never refused to smile for any occasion.

Although being grabbed was fairly uncomfortable, the smile I got to see was worth more than anything.

The warmth from his hand reassured me that his intentions were good.

He petted the top of my head with his single finger, he was caressing me gently.

"Where were you from?" he asked curiously, although I could not answer, he seemed to understand by looking me in the eyes.

"I see, you're far from home huh?" his childish smile made my heart flutter in joy. So innocent and carefree.

I nodded in silence.

He shot a smile and opened his mouth until a girl's voice yelling echoed in the forest. Rustling bushed began to approach us. A branch was pushed out of the way, a girl stepped forward.

Strawberry, pink, hair glowed in the light and colored eyes that matched the the green leaves of the trees.

She was going to grow up as a beautiful woman by her well shaped face, eyes, and smile.

She would grow up with a good heart, her eyes told that. Although she was young, she had a glint in her eyes that seemed to have an old history, but for some reason I felt threatened by her.

Her eyes were worried until she set her eyes to Naruto. They turned annoyed and angry.

"You idiot, I lost you! What if something happened to you?!" she exclaimed in a exasperated voice. She stormed herself to Naruto pinching his cheek and placed a hand on her back hip, grabbing his cheek and pinched.

"Sakura! Ow! I'm sorry! I just wanted to run before Iruka yelled at me!" Naruto protested, trying to loosen her grip on his reddening cheek.

Somehow I was rather protestant of how she treated and approached him, not because I believed she was mistreating him.

It was clear her intentions were good. She was a kindred soul.

"Naruto Uzumaki! Do you have any idea how worried I was?! Don't ever run off like that and disappear! What if something happened?! Iruka was worried sick!" she began to stalk away, dragging him by the cheek.

I wasn't sure if I was surprised Iruka was reborn with Naruto. He was always worried for Naruto, and took care of him in our first world.

He even refused to rest in peace when the world had set itself on fire. I didn't blame him though for wanting to start again.

Our world was filled with criminals and war, Naruto and I were wanted fugitives for trying to protect our small village from the government, we were living in hell.

We ran and hid, along with our family and friends.

But traveling in a big group is risky when you are a target of danger. One by one, we died.

We started off a large number of people. Some died from disease and illness, starving to death, and assassinated.

Then it was just Naruto and I left. We were bombed.

He pushed me out of the way so he would take most of the damage.  
I awoke with minor injuries compared to Naruto.

Bruises, cuts, and a few broken ribs. My ankle felt twisted. I searched in the debris and found Naruto.

He was bleeding from his chest, stomach, arms, legs–everywhere, his head the most though. He was bleeding away, joining death very soon.

Never again. This world had the same technology, same media, same fashion, same people. But very different governments.

There was no signs of war. Only signs of juvenile problems.

This was a peaceful world, a second chance.

A second chance to be with Naruto. Even if I had to watch him from the side. It was good enough.

...I was content with this. I was. I really was.

That was when Sakura noticed me perched on his arms. To my surprise she lit up, letting her fingers drop from Naruto's cheeks.

"Who's your little friend? He looks friendly." she smiled, admiring my feathers and eyes. "He's a pretty Raven"

While rubbing his sore cheek, he looked up to her "He's my new friend." he introduced me to her.

"What's his name?" she asked curiously, a cursors hand approached me. I leaned in to her gentle touch.

Naruto pondered for a moment. "Um...He's...His name is...Akane!" he exclaimed in joyful confidence. I sighed, that idiot, I was a boy for Christ sake!

She simply scowled as she continued her careful touches and strokes on my feathers.

"Naruto, Akane is a girl's name!" she turned and scolded him. Naruto replied with an eye roll, crossing his arms in stubbornness, sticking his tongue at her.

"So what? It means red, his eyes are red, they're pretty so I call him Akane." he reasoned, even though it was a weak one, to him it was perfectly fine, I suppose idiocy is hard to rid of, even through reincarnation.

I didn't have much issues with names as long as it was reasonable, but Akane was not a name I enjoyed being associated with.

"Sigh...I'm not even gonna start, Iruka will yell at you..." she dropped her arm and glanced at where the sunlight glowed.

"It's getting late...we should head back to Iruka." she calmly suggested. Naruto looked at the scarlet sun that seemed to drip light from its rays. Giving life to whatever it touched.

Naruto looked to her and blushed, nodding to silently agree. She flashed a warm smile and took his hand in his to guide him away from the forest.

Away from the trees that provided shade, and away from me. I had no right to interfere with his life. To just be able to see him was good enough.

Naruto turned to me, flashing his charismatic smile, saying a goodbye to me.

"I'll see ya again Akane!" he cheered, turning his face back to Sakura and eventually disapeared into the trees and bushes with gentle rustles.

If he still wanted to see me, I would let him come to me. I wasn't going anywhere, so just for him, I'll stay and watch over him.

I felt a slight ache when he left, I felt the bright feeling inside me disappear like the sun did. But I continued to push it away. I had no choice.

The Sun and Moon were the same despite the changed world around me. So I knew that Naruto was still Naruto. Perhaps different, but still himself.

This was enough.

Just for me.

**This was paradise for us.**

* * *

Whenever the Sun would set and say goodbye to leave me, Naruto would always come. Bringing a piece of bread, cheese, or fruit for me to eat. We ate together, and he would tell me how his day was, and discuss to himself about Sakura.

All I could do was nod and glance at him, but he knew I cared despite my silence, because I stayed where he could always find me.

He told me he was happy I was his friend. That I was there for him in this silent sanctuary.

Our sanctuary where it was only him and I.

The days went on for us. One after another, the days had passed. Never once did I find his words tiresome. What displeased me however is when he spoke of being harassed at school. Apparently a group of middle school students enjoy picking of elementary children, Naruto however was never picked on. Yet.

I was always listened with joyful enthusiasm. He would laugh at his own mistakes and ideas, and I would join him by silent smiles that were overshadowed by my own feathers.

But nothing lasts.

On the hottest, humid summer, just like the day I died, Naruto did not come when the sun had set. I felt a tight, sinking feeling in my stomach, my feathers were ruffled in disturbance.

Something was wrong.

Very wrong.

My heart was threatening to stop at the thought of Naruto in danger.

Without hesitation, I spread my wings to quickly scoured the city. No bright specks of blond or a shard of blue. Until I saw a fair-haired boy, topaz eyes, and tattered clothes.

He was accompanied by older, meaner children. Sakura was there as well. Naruto was being harassed and beaten by them, Sakura was restrained, but managed to kick one of them in the balls.

Nice.

Naruto was marred by cuts, and stained with his own blood because of the reddened fist that belonged to the disgusting fuck that threatened Naruto.

Naruto struggled but his short stature of 4 feet made his efforts worthless.

Without a moment of hesitation, I tilted my wings to adjust my smooth flight to a jagged, fearless, dive at the pasty-faced boy that held Naruto by the collar, his upcoming fist never met Naruto; I had flown right into his face.

I nipped and shredded his layers of skin into fleshy ribbons with my sharp talons, followed by streams of blood at the seams. I felt furious and angry that they would dare to hurt him.  
To hurt Naruto. I had seen him bloody, I had watched him die. But never again...!

I would never allow that to happen again!

Despite the boy's cutting, screams of agony and pain, I refused to stop tearing at his flesh. He would never touch Naruto again.  
His hands tried to grab at me as my talons dug into his soft, warm, flesh for my fings to flap faster so I could rip his skin off his worthless face. When his hands got near me, I opened my beak and tore off another piece of flesh off his hands.

I wanted to see more blood.

Fucking die you piece of shit...!

And everything blurred when I found my body was thrown into the ground from a violent force that made contact with mine. I heard a clump, asnif something was dropped.

I also heard my bones shatter like glass.

From the corner of my eye, I saw the boy who I failed to kill. His face mutilated into pieces of skin, no doubt going to become a ugly, scarred face; with his bloody eye, I prayed he would be blind and never go near Naruto again.

The horrible boy ran with his friend, tails between their legs. If they had tails. Fucking cowards.

When they were lost out of sight, gentle hands had lifted me from the cold, earthy, ground. I felt something drip from me. Blood?

I noticed the baseball bat with a noticeable splotch of blood at the tip.

I see, they had managed to hit me with it. How weak I was.

I'm sorry Naruto, I can watch you, but never protect you in this form.

I'm so sorry.

I wasn't scared, I was regretful I didn't have more time.

A soothing, familiar voice called to me, his voice was sad, but sounded younger.

I looked up to a tear-filled child. His eyes were glimmering with the build up of tears threatening to spill away from his eyes and drip down his face.

Instead, I felt the warm drops of his grief touch my body.

"Akane...Don't die...please don't die..." he begged, his hands shook vigorously, he was trying to be strong. I saw his will in his eyes tremble. His sadness tore and pierced my weak heart.

He was crying for me.

Naruto...don't cry.

His clouded, eyes made the lively blue in him turn pale and dead. I didn't want to see that.

It haunted me with the bitter memories of the past. The dark past I never wanted to return to.

Please don't cry.

I opened my mouth to say something, but it was drowned out by the surge of blood that filled my mouth.

Despite the spreading pain, I was happy.

To be in his warmth during my last moments instead of dying in a corner where the ashes of people were my only company.

This time, I'm dying first. I'm sorry.

Naruto soon gave into crying his broken heart to me. He nuzzled me softly against his cheek, not caring that I was filthy in blood.

"I love you...so don't die...Akane...!" He wailed my name out of the unbearable loss.

He begged again, his voice was overwhelmed by his sadness, he couldn't handle my death. So I lifted my beak-the pain beginning to reach higher and higher levels of pure torture-and nuzzled him back before the pain reached its overwhelming climax.

Then I felt my body fall and become consumed by the feeling of numbness.

At that moment, I realized the truth of this life.

The scarlet, sunbeams that kept me and Naruto warm as we chat carelessly, the laughter that resonated from his heart, his kind offerings of food to me even though I never once expected that from him; these were the gems of this life. Of my second chance with him that I never once got to do in my first life.

I felt my heart being carried away by the gentle breeze of the summer wind.

I felt it glow, cry, and laugh.

It then faded, and grew cold once more.

There was nothing left of me anymore.

I died.

Again.

But I still wasn't satisfied. I still wanted more time.

Just a bit longer.

**Please.**

* * *

**_"Hmmm...That didn't turn out so well did it now? How about another go? We know you're not satisfied. How about another round Sasuke?"_**

_Yes._


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: **Please leave a review, I want to know if you guys like this, cause I have a lot of great ideas for this plot but I need you guys, my awesome readers to let me know if it's any good!

I may not update for a while since school is starting in two weeks, also I'm traveling away for a trip to Prince Edward Island! Freaking awesome! Hopefully I'll update Empty Intelligent Heart before I leave for the trip.

Until next my lovelies! Adieu!~

* * *

**Chapter three**

Birds sing in glee.

As they fly, they understand how free and joyful they are.

The wind brushing pleasantly against their feathers, almost like a chaste kiss.

Then they are shot down, and their wings of freedom are covered in their own blood.

Clipped wings.

Left to die.

* * *

The warm hands that treated me like a fallen soldier, cradled me in it's grieving voicing, calling my nickname.

_"Akane...!Akane...! St...! Me...! Akane...!"_

Chanting it over and over, as if to revive me.  
But I knew very well this was the end for me, that this was my death. I was to die in the arms of the person I loved. Though the pain consumed my limp, algid body. Unconsciously, my body trembled from the shots of pain that would leave numbness in it's wake.

_"Akane...!" _Tingling drops of sudden, pleasant, water soaked into my feathers, the pressing of something soft felt like I was covered in a blanket. I was at peace, the sensation of death crept over to me, draining away the life that was left.

_"Aka...ne...!"_

And I couldn't have been happier.

_"A...ne...!"_

Everything was far too blurry for me to recognize where I was, the smell of spicy apples eased me.

**_"Hmmm...That didn't turn out so well did it now? How about another go? We know you're not satisfied. How about another round Sasuke?" _**the voice offered**_  
_**

Yes.

_"A..."_

Time to close my eyes and rest.

**_"SASUKE...!"_** A different, but a familiar voice called in a blood-curdling scream.

Naruto.

Naruto was still in danger...!

Closed eyes shot open, adrenaline boiled and raced in my veins, giving my withered body a new life. My head looking up.

A new life, as in a new body.

I met a frightening, unfamiliar pair of darkened eyes. They were round as the moon, clear as fog, and very green.

There were slit, vertical pupils.

A cat's eyes. Alluring, but unfamiliar. The fur was short, sleek, and resembled the color of the night sky.

It was a cat no doubt, my reflection in the window had told me that.

I was a kitten. Out of pure confusion, I ran. A urge to throw up my insides developed as I passed the scraps of rotting flesh, and trash. The suffocating, humid, polluted, air began to choke me. Looming skyscrapers seemed to tower over and threaten to fall to crush me flat like a gooey bug.

Evading the large, clicks of feet, I lowered myself, leaning back to hurdle myself to a safe space to avoid the colorful array of shoes to avoid being stepped on by ignorant, humans, engrossed in their own world to care about a feeble, worthless, animal. I didn't mind though, my life growing up as a young child, I was isolated.

This was the same, only I must jump around to avoid people.

* * *

Living on the streets is everything you expected. Merciless, unkind, and scarce.

The weather was even a cruel bitch.

Especially for animals like me. Especially for cats. Why? Feral mutts. Dogs were generally bigger. Cats are sly, sneaky, and quick. But trapped between tall, brick walls, was nearly impossible to escape.

The dog's eyes would gleam in intimidation, growling viciously, looking at me as if I was the filth of the world. Drool would drizzle and absorb into the mud beneath our feet.

His unkempt, black hair seemed to capture an aura of death itself.

The darkness caused by shadows made me feel alone, exhausted, and hungry. My legs barely held my thin body up. It's been weeks since I started on the streets, and I barely lived on the bugs and revolting, vermin.

Sharp, strong, jaws would themselves grasping my limbs. Searing pain would pulse at the tearing skin, I would screech and slash at the mutt's eyes to allow me to land into the unpleasant, mud.

I looked around for openings as the dog attempted to recover from it's wound. The thick brick walls were chipped away from age, but were stable enough to cage me. The only opening was past the dog, so I took my chances after silently praying and bolted underneath the dogs legs.

My front, right paw caught into a dent in the ground, making my body crash forward, my skin sliding against the rocks below me, bringing rapid burns and cuts.

Ignoring the new bleeding,I attempted to stand upright so I could run farther away but instead, I felt a unbearable pain travel up my paw; my wrist throbbed in.

I sprained it. Shit.

Out of limited options, I tested the damage by shifting all my weight to it in a small step.

The insufferable agony ricocheted throughout my muscles made me howl in pain, flinching from the ground.

There was no way I could run in this state, so I limped forward, hopping on my three feet, carefully not to trip in the mud. My body froze when I felt the hot air of a doh's breath right behind me.

I turned my head to the dog, he bared his ugly teeth, his black eyes fixated on me. He approached me in slow, prideful steps. The dog was savoring this moment before he would tear my frail body to pieces, his growl grew in unnerving threats.

I was scared. So very scared for my life.

I don't want to die. Not yet, not again.

My body curled close together, my hands found themselves clutched in my chest,I tilted my head below. Everything curled inward to possibly increase my chance of survival. Fuck, if only I was human...

Waiting for the savoring dog to leap forward to rip my to pieces made me wait in anticipation for it's fangs to meet my shivering flesh.

But instead, I heard blusterous, crashing, growling, and pitched whimpers. Soon things were silent, a faint whimper had faded with the light prodding noises.

Haltingly, after a few seconds, I lifted my head to examine what had happened.

A great big, white, dog with browned ears, and sharp teeth was before me. It was a new dog that seemed to scare away the original dog that chased me.

My ears twisted back, pressing against my head as my fear returned.

I expected for the dog to growl, but instead, it prodded forward in a friendly manner. It stared at me with its big eyes. I couldn't help but wonder what the dog must be thinking, probably thinking of how to kill me.

It lowered its neck to sniff at my head, a surprising moist nose had nudged me gently. Because of fright I jerked my head forward to conclude what he was doing. There was no malice in his eyes.

Just sincere worry. His mouth slightly parted to lick at my bleeding ear, as if to comfort me.

I spoke, but instead a soft "Meow." had escaped my lips. The dog circled me for a few moments, until it settled itself to lay beside me, cuddling me against its warm belly.  
The dog had protected me and was now comforting me.

Accepting the affection, I meowed softly, as if I was crying, because in a way I was. I felt lost and heartbroken. I wanted to see Naruto.

The frigid puddle was ice cold, and the wet leaves I sat on were no assistance to my bone chilled body.

My cries only grew louder when the bitter rain began to drizzle heavily; it was almost winter, so the rain was a cruel bonus that made me begin to believe frostbite had developed inside my bones, freezing away the bone marrow.

To my surprise, the cries of mine were not unheard nor ignored. A tall human, whose appearance was obstructed by the bright light from the streetlight approached us.

The dog seemed to recognize the human when its eyes brightened and tail that swayed cheerfully.

"Akamaru, do you have any idea what Kiba would do if I lost you during a walk?! He'd probably hang me using dirty underwear! Get over here," the human ordered with annoyance.

I was distressed at the idea of the dog leaving, but to my relief the dog did not budge, instead he looked at me and then to him, and whimpered softly at me.

A flash of blond was revealed when the human approached us, the human seem to be rubbing the back of his neck when he knelt down to us. My eyes were fully focused on the human's face.

Bright, topaz eyes with many undertones, tan skin, blond hair, and his trademark scars on his cheeks. The rough, long, fingers reached out for the dog to rub its head.

It was Naruto.

"Man, Kiba is gonna be pissed that you're dirty again...Bath time buddy when we get back." Naruto chuckled as the the dog let out a protesting whine. Then the eyes that I always found endearing, met my shaken eyes.

The sometimes, mischievous but compassionate eyes, seemed to soften and glimmer in kindness to me. His mouth turned small and worried.

I must have looked horrible for his expression to take such a saddened look.

"What do ya got there Akamaru? A kitten? You...want me to bring it home?" the blond human asked in his familiar husky voice. Naruto's long hand had soothed my injured head, the touches were soft like a feather. So kind.

Soon I felt my body weight being lifted from the puddle of mud I had laid in, his eyes never tore from mine, as of he was examining me.  
The sapphire eyes that seemed to glow, had slivers of recognition in his eyes for a curt moment.

"Poor thing, you must be freezing, a kitten like you won't survive the upcoming winter...Your shivering..." the hand continuously stroked my head, slowly reaching to my back to bring friction and warmth back to my body. My limbs immediately eased against his touch when I was pressed against his shirt.

Even though he was fairly muddy, the smell of clean laundry was emanating from the pores of the material of his shirt.

The dog barked in agreement, as if Naruto understood Akamaru, the dog returned to watch me, as if afraid I would run away, when the friendly dog had realized I was nuzzling into Naruto the dog seemed to relax.

Warmth began to return to my skin, I could feel again, so the warmth was a welcomed the habitual feeling.

Sleep had begun to dig its way into my body the way my eyes began to droop as my head rested against his warm chest, the rhythm of his heartbreak was a curious beat, it was soothing.

In every physical and mental way, I was exhausted. Physically my body was drained of sleep, food, and energy.

Mentally, this long journey I had sold my soul for, was beginning to wear my heart and soul down.

Soft pattering of rain hummed a sedative lullaby that covered me in slumber's blanket. My eyes closed when it tucked me in its peaceful darkness.

Could I rest in peace now? Had I fulfilled my purpose by allowing myself to be cared for by Naruto?

Apparently not.

Arising from sleep, I was surrounded by the warm air, and met grey walls.

No longer was I cold. Only the raw skin on the bottom of my paws were the proof that reminded I was trying to survive on the cold streets.

But I knew I was safe, the soft feel of satin cloth made me feel I was lying on a bunch of delicate, clouds.

The faint rumbling of thunder was muffled above the roof. I scanned the room, oddly it reminded me of a dorm.

It was a bedroom that consisted of a large window, a bed where I was resting, a small shelf that was vacant of books, and a worn our desk that was decorated with littered paper and textbooks, and a dresser.

The door that I had not noticed creaked open. Expecting to see a bright lock of hair to peek through, I saw unruly, wild hair that resembled a wolf's mane. It was dark, chestnut.

A boy looking around the age of sixteen approached me. Underneath his eyes quaint, upside down triangles adorned his cheeks. Birthmarks?

He wore a loose yellow-green shirt that had a horizontal strip on the bottom of the material.

His jeans were dark blue, with a rip or two, they were loose but seemed to fit well with his legs.

Kiba, I remember him. Even he refused to rest in peace when the world had ended. The last memory of him was still clear in my head. It was rainy just like today.

But I could not hear the rain because of the bombs that detonated themselves around us.  
Everything was eaten away by fire, even the raindrops reflected the bleeding flames. We were chased through the fields of fire.

We weren't going to escape, Kiba knew it. So he made us run while he stayed behind.  
He promised he would catch up, but the reflected light on his eyes told me otherwise.

He knew very well he was going to die, but he wanted us to live. So we left him, the lightheaded feeling of relief haunted me as we moved forward to hide; I felt guilt, but I always had a way of dealing and hiding my emotions, Naruto was never able to hide guilt.

With a untamed smile, the reincarnated boy stepped forward to sit on the green bedsheets, beside me.

"Well, good to see you're awake, I'm afraid to tell ya that Naruto is giving ya bath now." he winced at the thought when he gently curled his fingers around my belly to lift me, it was a bit disagreeable but I resisted from squirming. Instead, I hissed sharply, wanting him to let go of me.

He seemed relieved that I didn't scratch or bite him but he still flinched.

"Jesus...Mangy cat..." he mumbled to himself. Kiba never did like cats, but I still took it slightly personal.

I was pressed to the side of his shoulder, his hand supporting my back and lifting me like a baby.

With a smooth stride he headed to the door. I had nearly forgotten how small dorms were. Before I knew it I was in a small room that was was filled with humid steam.

He gently placed me in the bucket of shallow water that faintly touched my belly.  
It was about lukewarm and I barely felty he water since it matched my body temperature.

Not sure what else was going to happen, I sat down in the water so I wouldn't slip, and to relieve the pain that lingered on my paw.

I looked down to the clear water, already, the mud was beginning to wash out my fur by soaking in it.

My head lifted to look at Kiba. He was gone, there was brief muffled chatter before Naruto stepped through the door, he was in some shorts and a loose orange shirt.

"Hey there kitty, time yo meet your doom!" he joked, approaching me with his bare feet.

He took a seat and grabbed what was labeled "Pet shampoo." and squirted some apple scented liquid on my back and head. His wet hands lathered into my muddied fur.

Creamy, soap bubbles were beginning to fill the tub of water. To be honest every part of me wanted to claw out of the bucket of water and somehow become dry again.

Naruto paused his lathering hands and began to snicker "You look like a drowned rat! Ahaha! And I thought Akamaru looked hilarious when he was soaked!"

His snicker turned to giggles. I felt my face heat up from the star I was in, I really did look like a drowned rat.

When I couldn't be humiliated any more, I was wrong. The water began to feel cold, I trembled a little.

Naruto brought his hand to search in his back pocket to slip out his phone to take a picture. Anger slightly rose in me and my dark eyes glared at Naruto.

After he took the picture he smiled at him.

'You happy now?' I asked him through my glare. As usual he gave me, as if he knew I was pissed "Sorry, I promise I won't do it again." he apologized in earnest kindness. I growled and turned my head away from him.

* * *

The rest of the day consisted of him drying my fur with a blow drier. The blow drier had Akamaru's scent, it was probably usually used for him when he had a bath. The drying part was quite pleasant, the feel of warm hair brushing against my fur.

I hummed in approval, but it came out as a deep purr. Naruto's hand would brush against my fur to get a better area to dry it.

"I'm guessing you were abandoned like me huh?" He began to converse, not sure why he began to speak, but I wasn't against it, I enjoyed the soft shades of baritone in his voice.

I wasn't sure if Naruto lead the same life as his last one, so listening to him now would be a new story for me to know.

He set the blow drier down. And bruised the hair behind my ears.  
"I never had parents... I'm not sure what happened to them or who they were..."  
His hand glided up to my ear to press down to brush any lingering knots.

Naruto never knew his parents either growing up in the last world, he was adopted by Iruka until the end began.

The brush began to head down my back.

"But Iruka came, and he adopted me, I admit, I've always been a pain in the ass as a kid, hell, even now I'm still a pain, but Iruka he never abandoned me..." Naruto finished up the brushing and lifted me up.

"In any case, I guess I'll be keeping you since you're by yourself." he lips turned into a toothy smile, his eyes met me with adoring eyes.

"I guess I'll call you...Kuro! Seems good as any other name."

I almost wanted to roll my eyes "Really?" is what I want to ask, but I guess even in another life Naruto was still simpleminded, after all, his name did mean Fishcake Spiral.

I suppose Kuro is a better name than Akane.

* * *

Once I recovered from the trauma of that night, I swore I would not leave his comfort, I would remain lingering in his room to watch over him, although it was hard for me to watch him depart for school, I knew he would return; So instead, I would sit by the sill of the window, and observe him as he disappears at the turn of a street. Out of concern, Naruto often offered me to wander out sometimes, but I would sit there, in front of the opening, and stare at him like he was an idiot. I would ignore my cat instincts telling me to go.

Then I would retreat to his room, where his scent was strongest, at times, Akamaru would join me.

I didn't hate the dog, he was tolerable. He didn't chase, or growl at me but he did sometimes follow me.

Each day I would close my eyes and sink into slumber, and I would awaken to the familiar voice calling my given name. Kuro.

Kiba more or less avoided me, he would pet me a couple of times but I would pull away before I ended up purring, I would only purr for Naruto.

After a few weeks I noticed Naruto was working hard to pass his classes, it was funny watching him, when he was frustrated or stuck on a question his nose would scrunch and he would mumble something about it making no sense.

But studying wasn't the only thing he focused on, he still loved Sakura. I saw it in his eyes.

The cobalt blue in his eyes would bloom to a deeper shade that is adorned with affection and a gentle, familiar smile would brighten upon his face whenever he spoke of Sakura, which was often.

Staying by his side I listened with utmost devotion. But it hurt, so much, to see the love in his eyes, he loved her, not me.

His eyes no longer looked at me with the intense passion, instead it was a much more weaker love.

He still cared for me, but never in a way as we once were. When I saw her conversing with him just outside the dorm, sharp tingles made my chest burn.

It felt like fire had taken away the love between us. The place where love was meant to bloom, it had disappeared, and was now replaced by the bitter anger of jealously.

But I must hold my peace. For his happiness.

On the occasion, I was allowed to wander for a bit, so I was familiar with hidden spots. Like holes in the wall. And they were useful for hiding from wild dogs, and unfriendly humans.

Or even for a moment like this.

It was nighttime, the sky had dyed itself a dark blue, but had taken the appearance of a black shade. The whole city was so quiet, it made me wonder if everyone had left. It almost seemed as if it was just the chirping crickets and I, but it wasn't.

Just as Naruto claimed, yesterday, he was going to ask Sakura out. As I had expected, Sakura indeed turned into a pretty woman.

Her hair was once very long, but it see,red she grew out of it and cut it short, evidently, it looked better that way, more mature.

Eyes were the same, and her face was much more ladylike, even her temper seemed to grow, but so did her kind heart.

The most painful thing was not the love Naruto held for her; what hurt was that Sakura was not perfect, but her heart was.  
Very much unlike myself.

I am possessive, jealous, selfish, and prideful. Compared to her, I didn't deserve to be with Naruto.

She was what Naruto deserved.

Like the clumsy idiot Naruto can be, he was faltering over his words, he didn't stutter,he was trying to find the right words.

Sakura remained curious, using her intelligent brain to have a certain idea of what he was trying to portray. She always kept a gentle smile though, she seemed almost as anxious as Naruto.

I sat there, waiting for this scene to play before me, and feel my heart break over and over.

"So...what I'm...Trying to say is that I really like you...and um... Would you go out with me Sakura Haruno?" He finally managed to asked, glancing up to her occasionally as the wind blew faintly.

Sakura kept the same expression. The soft, earthy, eyes smiled at him, the bright pink lips curled in a tender manner.

"Yes."

Then she sealed things with a kiss.

The kiss she had initiated was soft, and when she pulled back, Naruto gave a satisfied sigh before gazing lovingly at her.

With excitement, Naruto smiled, he leaned forward and tilted his head down so his lips would return back to Sakura's.

Both began to kiss back eagerly, he tilted his head to get a better angle to kiss her, both of their eyes fluttered closed, as the passion of their kiss and soft touches that left lingering want overtook their minds.

Their fingers trailed slowly to each other's waist in attempt to become intimate. I couldn't watch any longer, so I looked away like a coward.

So I silently pushed the pain and tried to fill it with happiness, but the bitter feelings could not leave no matter how hard I tried. I was that selfish.

Maybe I should have remained dead.

* * *

It hurts watching him love her. Ugly things grew inside me, anger, spite, and jealously.

Nighttime was quiet, the smiling crescent moon bestowed light, illuminating the sleeping city as they departed. It was mocking me.

Death filled the atmosphere, a familiar smell of dead ash consumed me. A speeding car, the driver no doubt drunk, promised unclean death to the crossing woman Naruto loved.

_What do I do? _

I don't have a right to be with Naruto, not since I broke his last promise. Our promise.

But that didn't matter, as long as he was happy. If he found happiness in this woman, then I would gladly die for him again. Sakura loved Naruto, and Naruto loved Sakura. I don't have a right to interfere.

I would die a thousand deaths for him to smile at me. This is my redemption. This will be the final resolution.

So this one time, let me be selfless.

And let me save the woman he loves.

So let this be the end!

I took a deep breath to ready myself, I began to bolt towards Sakura, then I jumped to push her far enough from the over speeding automobile.

The force of the car was agile and ruthless when it threw my body against the painted roadway.

My lungs felt like they were punched when the oxygen was forced out of my body, then when my back met the ground, I felt and heard some thing crack.

When I realized I was hit and was bleeding, I couldn't move my body. It seemed that my nerves were damaged. I felt numb at first, then sharp pains traveled to every muscle of my body, making me want to cry out in pain; but instead I meowed pitifully for help.

I looked up to the sky and realized the streetlights were blurring in my vision, they looked like glowing lanterns. The pain made me whimper when they grew in areas. My life was seeping away with the blood that was escaping from the gaping wound on the side of my stomach.

I'm dying again.

So many things were becoming blurred, and it seemed as if the lights were dying. The pain that lingered was now only numbness. I felt numb, and tired. Death was here, and I knew I was seconds away from death.

But I was terrified, so very scared of dying alone, I wanted to be comforted...

I wanted to see Naruto again.

I want Naruto.

* * *

...

**"It's a shame Naruto couldn't be there to comfort you for your death, it would have been entertaining watching him suffer by being forced to watch you die."**

...

**"Now, now, we know you want to die Sasuke, but third times the charm, and besides, we're not quite done with you, so whether or not you want to say anything, you're going to have one last chance before we eat your soul. The more pain it feels, the better tasting for us."**

Fine.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: I AM SO, SO, SO SORRY I DID NOT UPDATE FOR A WHILE! All I can really say is that grade 10 is seriously a pain in the ass. So much work ;A; I'm not ready for university...

Anyways, Things will be more busy for me but I promise I'll update all my stuff before I take a break. Lately actually i've been a bit...Cautious regarding a person I had broken up with, but all of that is over and done with. I have recently found some new inspiration and a technique to get over my writer's block, so I believe soon I will pick up Be Kinder once I find my notes on it again. The story is about to reach it's peak, so get ready for a roller coaster of a story!

at the moment while I'm posting this, I'm actually quite sick so I figure with me being tired and resting, I could update this story on my phone and get started on my other stories, so I should be updating next week or the week after!

* * *

**Chapter 4**

When the Sun would die away one last time, the Moon would already be weeping.

The skies bled a oily navy.

Stars twinkled desperately to light the sky with joy, but it was in vain.

They were never meant to be the Sun nor the Moon.

So they gathered around to cry.

Their tears fed the wilted child of the Sun and Moon.

A new world.

Earth.

The dead roots became people.

And chaos was born once again.

The same tragedy to repeat itself over and over and over...

And over...

And over...?

Again...

It was like a dream.

Dying.

Death.

* * *

It was like he was floating.

But he was scared. It was similar to walking up a long path of stairs to your room. You feel peaceful and comfortable, until you make the mistake to make one more step than necessary. The disgusting feeling ot your stomach dropping, just spiralling into a bottomless pit of pure fear.

You're falling.

You believe that for a few moments until your foot touches solid ground.

The false sensation.

Just like living.

Rousing from sleep, Sasuke woke up. From sleep, all five of his senses were blurred, but his eyesight focused on the colours around him.

Stunned and confused, his slender, fingers were tickled by a soft sensation of smooth ribbons of grass. It was neatly cut grass. The fractured light that escaped past the leaves above the tree he was resting on blinded his sight for a moment, slowing the progress of intaking his surroundings.

Lush trees grew around him with rich soil as it's base. Life.

He was alive again. And so began the same tragedy. He shut his eyes closed to allow the burning light of his eyesight fade away so he could properly observe his bearings. When he opened his eyes he noticed a lone dandelion swaying along the soft wind that danced against the trees. His fingers curled into a fist. Wait a moment, a fist?

He had fingers. Human.

His eyes widened as his eyes stared intensely at the endless blades of grass he sat upon. The air was so clan and fresh.

Surely this was a dream, his hands wandered to set itself upon his face. Sharp jawline to be recognized as a male, but smooth enough to preserve a graceful attitude.

In a almost dazed trance, he staggered to his feet, almost loosing balance before he caught himself against the tree, he headed to–

Where was he headed?

He had absolutely no idea where he was, was he back in the same world as a human? If that was so, was he still in Konoha?

From a passing thought, Sasuke gazed down and let a small sigh of relief. He was fully clothed.

He wore skinny jeans that were slightly loose with a dark blue t-shirt, that had his family's crest.

Oh, right. His family.

Soft eyes stared at the Uchiha crest.

Sasuke didn't care much for his parents.

It was his brother he missed painfully. Sasuke regretted their last meeting before he left. On the day Sasuke ran away from the world with friends to escape the cruel, insufferable rules, Itachi did everything he could to keep Sasuke home.

Darker eyes narrowed at the bitter feeling that pierced and weaver itself around him like a needle and a thread.

Itachi warned Sasuke it was extremely dangerous, and that it wasn't worth running away like this, he kept insisting it would kill Sasuke and Naruto.

If only Sasuke had listened to his wiser, brother.

He was right. Itachi was right all this time. Itachi knew that Naruto and their close friends would have died if they tried to escape, but he selfishly ran away without thinking of the consequence.

Itachi must have hated Sasuke. Sasuke never did listen to his older brother, even though he knew Itachi was right.

Maybe then, he would still be able to hide in fear with Naruto and Itachi. Maybe then, they could have died together.

Sasuke froze his clumsy walk, still getting used to being a human again, it had been a little over a year since he had been controlling his body as a human. From the corner of his eye he was almost shocked from what he saw, never expecting to see it again.

Pale skin that was much like a pearl. And the ebony hair that framed his face elegantly as bangs highlighted the smooth features Sasuke had grown up with.

Clever, cold, eyes stared back at Sasuke, they seemed so familiar.

Of course, it was a reflection.

But it was so surreal to see his reflection.

He was human now, so perhaps this time he could be with Naruto again, as his best friend.

But never his lover.

Somehow the thought of being Naruto's friend seemed unappealing, but being greedy was no good either.

The large city Konoha was almost an exact replica of Sasuke's original world, only there were barely any criminals, no execution stations, no blood stains, and no sign of death.

Just plain monotony of the steps of passing by strangers, continuing their day and schedule. Living and continuing their carefree life, not a care in the world, never thinking they could die at any moment.

This world was free from the cruelty of a selfish leader. Realization dawned Sasuke when he realized a crumpled paper was in his right hand, curiously, he flattened the paper to read carefully inked letters.

Konoha University Dormitory St. James 349

An address. The same address Sasuke studied at years ago. Sasuke did not know where he was to go, so the address seemed to be a good idea to head to, it was better than nothing.

If the city's layout was any different than it was in the alternate universe, then Sasuke would have been lost, but he only had to focus on the street names he recognized to get to his desired location.

Walking in straight lines and curved turns, Sasuke began to wonder why he was trying so hard anymore. Why was he going after Naruto when he could never touch him like he used to. Never could he embrace Naruto again, could never stroke the soft cheeks of his golden lover. Maybe he could stay by Naruto's side and be satisfied with the small touches he would be allowed to indulge.

After all, Naruto loved Sakura.

The building was an ivory color that was tinged a caramel brown around the edges of the roof. There was a large automatic doorway, so Sasuke ventured inside the building. On the side of the walls inside the building were advertising papers and not wanted signs for criminals, it was amusingly odd to see it so clean.

He was in the dorms. He glanced at the wrinkled paper and turned the page over.

**215**

A room number? Normally Sasuke would have sneered at the paper and throw it away, but...

He was desperate.

For something, so he took the elevator, while he waited for the doors to close and descend, a boy's hand caught between the doors before they shut. It was a familiar man with triangular markings below his eyes.

The odd man grinned with a feral attitude and opened his sharp teeth "Mind if I go up with ya? I gotta meet up with my friend." He stepped in, the doors quickly.

"Well you seem to have already invited yourself." Sasuke thought to himself quietly.

The wolfish man grinned and welcomed Sasuke warmly. "I haven't seen you around campus before, new student?" His head turned to Sasuke, his eyes scanning Sasuke's plain appearance. Sasuke would have been concerned of him was a female, since most woman he had been stuck with scan his appearance with a hungry stare.

What was his name again?

"Dude? You there or something?" The other man poked, a bit puzzled at the silence, Sasuke realized he had remained awkwardly silent since their first encounter.

"Yes, I'm a bit tired." It wasn't quite a lie, he was tired, but he mostly didn't care what the man had to say. He believed his name started with a 'K'...Kisa?

No, Kira? Not quite.

"What's your name?" Sasuke asked, his curiosity getting the better of his pride, mostly because it seemed that the man beside him was an acquaintance of Naruto, or most probably a friend.

With a rough voice he spoke to Sasuke "Kiba Inuzuka. Nice to meet ya."

The wild looking man pressed the second floor button, the same floor Sasuke was headed, at least that saved him work, even if it was just a little.

Sasuke almost felt inclined to introduce himself, but he threw away his complaisant attitude. No way was he obligated to be polite to Kiba. Maybe he just didn't want to.

There was silence as the dizzy feeling arose in both of them when the elevator ascended to the second floor. To both of their surprise, they stopped at the same door.

**215**

Sasuke blinked stupidly at Kiba. "Is this your room...?" He asked cautiously, narrowing his eyes at Kiba as if to see his eyesight was blurred and that it was not Kiba.

Kiba laughed "Me? Dorms? Yeah right! Over my dead body! I'm just here to check on my friend, to be sure he doesn't screw things up and to be sure his rooma–" his sentence cut itself off when his expression paused and eyes widened. His brown eyes met Sasuke's.

"Wait a minute...! You must be Sasuke Uchiha!" Kiba exclaimed. Incredibly confused, Sasuke could only nod, cautiously wondering how he knew his name, did he know who he actually was?

"Yes, what of it?"

"Damn, this is pretty coincidental, you're my friend's roommate!"

His friend? Could it be...?

"In any case, let's go in, I'm sure he'll...um..." Kiba narrowed his eyes at Sasuke.

"Well...I think he'll find you interesting...at least."

Sasuke felt his jaw clench tightly, and his fist was tempted to shove him against the door and ask what he meant by that but he didn't want to risk Naruto accidently walking into that scenery.

Hardships had iced his heart, the only warmth was the thought of being with Naruto again that kept his sanity together.

Wordlessly Sasuke stretched his hand and grasped the cold, brass knob to turn it and saw a neon orange shirt with tan skin that had a bright blonde patch of hair.

Naruto.

He was bent over, the pants pulling at his ass cheeks, making it very clear he had taut cheeks.

Naruto stood up at the noise of the door squeaking open. Sasuke's heart pounded away. What would he think of him? Would he recognize him? Would Naruto feel when they meet eyes? Would he feel the same sickly, light feeling in his stomach?

Would he fall in love with Sasuke when their eyes meet?

Probably not, but maybe he'll feel the warmth of their previous bond.

Kiba yelled out "Hey! Guess who I found!"

"Oh hey Kiba, who's your fri–"

Bright, soft, blue eyes connected with Sasuke's darker eyes. Naruto stared plainly at Sasuke, his eyes confused for a moment as if he was fascinated with Sasuke for that moment.

"Who's the guy with the duck's ass hair?"

* * *

They started out as enemies even in their past life, but it seemed to be a repeating cycle. Naruto commented on Sasuke's hair, noting it resembled a duck's butt, and just like it once was, they were bickering rivals.

First enemies, then rivals.

To friends.

But not yet a lover. That can never be. Sasuke knew. How could he forget? Sakura came every week to visit Naruto, loving him in Sasuke's place. The burn in Sasuke tore the flesh of his skin, enough to howl in agony and tear his hair out. But he held his peace, he told himself just being able to stay by Naruto's side was enough, but it wasn't, it never was. He savored the chances he got to see slick skin whenever Naruto took a shower, he felt his heart fluttering nervously whenever Naruto laughed.

He was happy. He really was.

He had no choice but to be happy. Otherwise he would sound ungrateful. The next few weeks of class were easy and familiar, Sasuke had already learned the material. To his delight, half of his classes were with Naruto, and like the humble man he was, Naruto often crawled to Sasuke for help on certain subjects.

Naturally, he was more than delighted to help, but he made sure to put a cold front as if Naruto was an annoyance. Just like old times. Only difference was that there were no guards at the entrance doors of the university, and that Naruto and Sasuke did not have regular intercourse ever night.

So Sasuke was often sexually frustrated.

Poor bastard.

In any case, Naruto and Sasuke eventually became close friends.

But even that brief happiness didn't stop Death. It is inevitable, that is for certain.

Sasuke could not help but wonder: **Why does Death have both green and red eyes?**


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: I love all of you for the kind reviews, some terrible shit had happened, like example my ex is being a asshole and I need a good outlet. But none of my stories could portray how I feel right now except this one. I really wanted to finish this chapter two weeks ago but the problem was that school kept distracting me, sorru anout that...

Please leave a review! It's nice to reply to your reviews. Thank you very much for reading this story so far! Or if you have just come across this, then don't hesitate to read the previous chapters if you are interested. Have a nice time reading this chapter!

* * *

**WARNING: THIS STORY HAS SOME PSCYOLOGICAL THEMES THAT INCLUDES SUICIDE, AND ANGST. A LOT OF ANGST. PLEASE UNDERSTAND.**

* * *

**Chapter 5**

To every fairytale there is a happy ending, but in reality there is no such thing as a happy ending. Because death is not a happy end.

Sometimes in our darkest times and darkest days, we truly believe our life isn't worth living. Usually that is the depressed that think that way.

Sometimes you're standing on a chair, trembling fingers reaching out for the specially knotted rope necklace that was in front of you.

Your fingers wrap and grip the twisted strings that created rope. Squeeze your head through it and kick the chair off.

Snap.

Oh look you're dead.

Or choke for about forty-five minutes before you us comb to death.

Or maybe it was a daydream, and you pass the thought as it was too flashy. The idea of your limp body swaying above for all to see, seemed unappealing. So then you think of pills.

Perhaps not. Pills don't make you fall asleep, your liver would be killed and you would live in pain and agony for two weeks, and chances of dying was extremely low. Permanent, and severe liver damage however, was certain for you.

Best way to die: Jump off of a skyscraper, the higher, the better.

Isn't it better that way? Your body hurdles to the cold, hard cement, already promising to be stained with your sticky blood.

Just staring at the ground, the wind whipping against your face, the whispers of cut wind in your ear, and a silent goodbye.

Or, of you want to die productively, join a war. Then when you're running to who you think is your enemy, you'll realize you were running into Death's cruel arms.

Sounds nice doesn't it?

Loud noises everywhere, heart-beat accelerating, sweat , fear.

Then peace.

That's what they say about death, it's peaceful.

But is it really?

If you believe that, then you really are stupid. Life doesn't work that way. When you commit suicide, a crime, your soul is heavy, angry, and sad. The soul is ugly and unwanted to both Heaven and Hell.

So the question is: Where do the souls go?

They don't go anywhere, they are forced into a cage and become prisoners of their own misery. Forced to live and somehow remain dead.

What about the Grim Reapers? They do exist in this world, just not quite a skeleton with a crooked cloak, and certainly not a scythe.

They are not of the physical world, weapons are unneeded. Most of us believe that—No not quite right, all of us believe Grim Reapers are supposed to spirit away our souls to be judged and sentenced to either Heaven or He'll.

If only it was that simple, Grim Reaper is a given title by humans, certainly what they do seems 'grim' but to the reality of what they actually do is much more corrupted.

Grim Reaper is not their name. Their real name is actually a old Latin name that is not recorded in history, any actual human that has ever discovered their real identity and name, were immediately slaughtered.

One of the rules is to always remain a hidden, discreet, giver of death.

To make things simple, we shall call them a name which they had approved of so you won't suffer the same fate as others, they are called Black Death Spirits.

Sounds familiar doesn't it? It should, if you've paid any attention to history, the Black Death was a wicked plague that spread death around the world.

The source of it was the Black Death Spirits. Their true purpose was to bring pain, misery, and finally an agonizing death.

Why? Because they enjoy it.

Most humans do go to Heaven, those who don't have either chosen to reincarnate instead, or had lead a life filled with misery.

The ones who are miserable, must thank the Black Death Spirits, because they chose specific humans to ruin their chances of joy, just so they could laugh away at their pathetic life.

Then they eat the soul when they are done with the torture. Quite a nice story isn't it?

Sadly, Naruto Uzumaki and the rest of the world were the victims to these cruel spirits of Death.

But for an odd reason, Sasuke, Naruto, and everyone else they knew had managed to get away from the hands of Death, and were reborn into a new world.

This would have been considered a happy ending if it weren't for the pending questions:

Why are you speaking about these Black Death Spirits?

How did they get away?

To answer these questions, another question is asked:

How are Black Death Spirits created?

That will later be revealed.

* * *

Shall we get on with our story?

"Seriously Sasuke, what the fuck is it?" Naruto grimaced at the warmed cup that held the disgusting pus colored liquid. It had an odd brownish reflection.

Naruto had been hit with a fever and luckily for him it was a week off a school since Kiba flooded the bathrooms at school, how he managed to clog the female lavatory, he would never tell. Even he had his secrets.

Sasuke insisted he would stay instead of going home. He didn't have a home.

Much to Sasuke's surprise, he apparently had been from a rich family, he doesn't care much for it, money can't ever get you what you really want. Money has nothing to do with his wish.

Naruto whined and moaned over how much his throat and stomach hurt but insisted Sasuke go on home like everyone else had.

But Sasuke simply refused to leave fans return to his home, wherever it was. Whoever was Sasuke's so called 'parents', he doubted he would ever want to meet them.

Whoever they are, he didn't care much to meet them, it had nothing to do with him. Naruto was sick and that was far more important. Clearly.

Like the good man that he was, he began to mix a broth of filled of yarrow, ginger, meadowsweet, black elder, white willow, horseradish, lemon, and crushed mint leaves. Oh and to make the taste better, marshmallows. When it is boiled for two hours straight, it turned into a very questionable sludge.

Yes it was disgusting but it really was an approved remedy. Naruto set the cup on the night table. "Seriously, it looks and smells like piss. It's disgusting, what the actual fuck is it?"

Sasuke rolled his eyes "Seriously, just drink it, it'll make you feel better. Stop being a baby, just because it looks odd doesn't mean you're gonna die." He pressed, eyes narrowing at Naruto. Sasuke was impatient and often just told people to do things without question, he didn't have the time to explain himself.

"Don't be a baby?! It looks odd?! Not gonna die?! Sasuke this is some weird ass liquid made from some unknown shit! I don't want to drink this and you know it!" Naruto complained, glaring darkly at Sasuke, the eyes of dark blue seemed to glow.

Sasuke rolled his eyes "You're being over dramatic, just drink it will you?" He repeated, not wavering for a single moment.

With an over dramatic gasp, Naruto took the cup and shoved it in front of Sasuke's face.

"You see this ya ass?" Naruto questioned, treating Sasuke like he was stupid. Sasuke bitingly replied.

"How can I miss it?"

"If I drink this, my muscles will sting and numb, my stomach will convulse my entrails, and then I'll slowly bleed to death, then I'll haunt you and your family." The dramatically whiny blond said.

_I doubt I would start a family if it's not with you._ Thought Sasuke, as he raised his eyebrow and crossed his arms at Naruto. Sasuke was gay, but it didn't seem relevant to tell Naruto that–at least, not yet.

With a roll of his eyes and a slightly tired sigh, Sasuke opened his mouth to reply with something sharp until he saw frighteningly familiar dark specters over Naruto.

This moment was just another usual day, until that specific day. Black Death Spirits followed Naruto, and now they haunted his soul.

But it must be an illusion, often Sasuke was haunted by the recurring nightmares of the Black Death Spirits arriving to eat his soul, usually he would hallucinate these things when he was tired, and he was tired for the last week from schoolwork, so he brushed this off as another hallucination.

Sasuke shoved the cup back into his hand, ignoring the harsh smell that emanated from the hot liquid.

"Would you just drink I-"

"Can't I have Ramen instead? It's at least edible!"

"No, it'll make you diebetic and worsen your condition. Drink the medicine already, you're worse than trying to give a cat a bath. Just drink it before I make you."

As Naruto opened his mouth to try to taunt Sasuke, there was a light knock from the door.

Sasuke's patience ran thin, with an irritated exhale of air, he ran his fingers through his hair. Kiba intitially wanted to stay and help Naruto get better, but because he was known for brash, choices–he figured it would be better to take care of Naruto by himself, he preferred it that way.

Sasuke prepared himself to yell at whom he assumed was Kiba or Lee, hopefully the first one than the latter, Sasuke was already remembering when Lee visited him when he heard Sasuke was hit with a fever.

If you're wondering who Rock Lee is, he is a martial arts master, who is very well known by his peers to be eccentric, energetic (perhaps too energetic), dramatic, fearless, and good-natured.

Sometimes he is teased for how odd he looked with his constantly green clothing, bowl haircut, and too-large eyes, but it's apparent that it doesn't bother him.

Back to the original topic, whenever someone close to Lee was sick, things went to the extreme with him.

How bad was it? Let's see...

Lizard soup, socks that were green, pickled plums, turnips, sheep fat, and dried wormwood.

If you think that was bad, think of how Rock Lee acted on St. Patrick's Day. Total chaos. The school would be painted and decorated with green lephracauns, and his teacher Gai would let him get away with it (and help).

"Is it the mailman? Tell him I want my dried, baby feet now..."

Naruto murmured, half delusional.

"Shut up already, you're being really annoying." Sasuke snapped, already having enough with Naruto's stubbornness and occasional outbursts of peculiar thoughts and demands.

"Your ass is annoying."

"Why's that?" Sasuke asked, humoring Naruto.

"It's pale as fuck, you're probably a vampire."

"But wouldn't I have died with how many times I've been in the sun?"

"You use sunscreen. Even on your ass."

Sasuke rolled his eyes at the delirious words of Naruto.

He unlocked the door and twisted the knob open to reveal and familiar woman with soft eyes, and coy smile. A silent sigh was unnoticed from Sasuke.

It was Sakura.

Sakura Haruno would visit Naruto on a daily basis in their dorm room every other day. Sasuke found himself displeased it was Sakura. As much as he would have liked to slam the door in her face, he couldn't.

Once upon a time in a different world, Sasuke was a cold person that didn't feel remorse whenever he have into his selfish desires, but after spending years in solitude, his personality mellowed in the cold parts whereas his appreciation of others grew. So the more people came to visit Naruto, the less hesitant Sasuke became to let them in.

Don't get him wrong, protecting and watching Naruto was his first priority, but he didn't want to seem clingy nor stalkerish, so he would sit somewhere else in the room reading, or scrolling on the internet for his next project. Just ignore it, he would tell himself.

Even though this was his plan, often times he would be dragged by Naruto and his friends to come talk with them instead. Not that he was complaining of course.

So the wiser Sasuke looked at Sakura. She wore a plain, red, blouse, while wearing shorts–not the really short ones where you can see half her as cheeks, it was a respectful length, her hair was neatly brushed, and had a sincere smile.

No matter how hard Sasuke could try, he couldn't beat her in the category of sweet, and sincere.

Before she could ask, he answered.

"Come in, the idiot's been complaining all day, won't even rest, you can take him off my hands." He looked at her face, it was brighter when he told him Naruto was awake. Flee lungs of conflict tightened in his chest.

Quickly he grabbed for his thin cost.

"I'm going for a walk now that your here, I need to breathe before I develop a headache from this idiot."

He glanced to Sakura before slipping his arms through the sleeves of the coat. In reality, he just wanted to get out of the room to ease the ache that ate away at him whenever he looked at Sakura. The thought of Naruto and Sakura made it impossible to breathe and remain calm.

He just wanted to get out of that room.

Sakura smiled "Alright, be careful around traffic," Sakura warned with a good heart, she waved goodbye to him.

Sasuke replied with a numb nod before grabbing the yellow scarf before leaving through the door behind him in complete, utter, silence.

Silence was his company on days like this.

The door shut quietly as the passing goodbyes from Sakura and Naruto were left unheard by him. This was the life Sasuke paid for. It's what he wanted.

He clutched the jacket closer to keep the warmth of his own body from escaping into the cold air. So cold.

It was just the beginning of October, it wasn't usually this bitterly cold. But the odd burn in his chest felt–cold? A cold burn. Unusual.

The biting wind seemed to sweep right through Sasuke, making him feel even more hollow than ever. His hand lifted to pull the scarf he borrowed from Naruto over his nose to block the icy whispers from the wind.

His dark eyes looked at the pale clouds that dropped feather soft ice.

Sasuke never thought he would feel this alone. He huddled himself closer to himself, as the hot air that left his body turned into a foggy most of chalky white.

They say Death loves the deadly Winters.

Maybe it was fate, or sheer bad luck, but the moment Sasuke had left the dorm, Naruto was visited by a Black Death Spirit.

Right. Under. His. Nose.

A visit to the grocery store was necessary since he wanted to restock on medicine and vegetables for Naruto and himself, there was a young boy that eerily looked like him when he was a child, but ignored it once his fascination faded.

Figuring Naruto was either asleep or taking a bath since Sakura left based on the fact the door was locked.

With his numbed fingers searching in his pockets for the tinkering keys, Sasuke's body tensed, the air seemed heavy.

It made him shiver even though the heat was fairly high ein the dorms. When the click of the door became unlocked, the cool touch of the knob shocked Sasuke more than it should have. It felt like the knob was covered in a layer of liquid nitrogen.

Ice from hell.

Death's warmth.

His eyes widened for a moment as his mind began to connect the strange air and knob he felt. Death was here. In a jerked motion, he basically tore off the door to see the dying body of Naruto. When he stepped through the door, it was as if he stepped into a whole new world, a world of death.

He felt shivers and cold tingles run down his spine. This room felt exactly like death. Death Spirits were definitely here.

Don't assume Naruto was dead, but he was a step away from it, somehow resisting Death's pull. Even when dying he refuse to die, whether Naruto knew it or not, but he was holding on for someone.

Someone like Sasuke.

Sasuke was about to check if Naruto really was dead, or dying, until he saw the group of Black Deaths.

His jaw clenched painfully to the point of his teeth grinding, his fist grippe in anger. "What are you doing?" The question he asked needed a different answer, he knew they were planning to take Naruto's soul, but why? Sasuke traded his own soul to be with Naruto, it should have been him dying in the bed.

Why did this happen?

Trembling fingers pressed below his back jaw. It was weak and Naruto was cold.

Sasuke swore he was falling, falling somewhere alone.

It seemed as if the Gods were laughing at him. He was such a fool, all of this was for naught.

Everything he wished for and traded was for nothing. When he finally found what he desired and wanted, it was given to him to be ripped away to show him that happiness was not real and that dreams do not come true.

It felt like the tiny light in his heart that kept him loving and warm had finally burnt itself away to ash. A rational man would have kept quiet and grieve over a lost one, but not Sasuke. When he loses someone he loves, he is anything but calm.

The mere thought of Naruto dying once again would send him into an oblivion of anger, rage, and despair. Empty dark eyes were soon becoming filled with liquid anger when he looked at the tall spirit of death.

"Why?" He asked, voice slightly shaky, his whole body threatening to explode as the hatred inside him grew like a plague.

The Black Death Spirit simply smiled at him, the smile sent familiar shivers of frost attach itself to him. The broken smile of Death was disconcerting, but the most disturbed part of the smile, was that it felt familiar, so familiar. Yet Sasuke couldn't put his finger on it. Something is his memories was missing.

They were taken away from his memories.

Sasuke was no longer a human, his soul had shifted into different bodies, he was in some ways, a ghost. But not quite, it's very hard to explain, and it's irrelevant to the story right now since you probably want to know what was going on.

Let me continue.

Sasuke has precious memories of his friends and family in the alternate world he was born in.

The land he lived in was filled with smoke from bombs, machines for war, fires for burning bodies, and guns. The point was, the world was pretty much an all war zone. So the relationships Sasuke had were the most important thing to him, he remembered everyone, but for an odd reason, he was missing a few memories, he still had them but the people within certain memories were gone.

Why did this happen?

Is what you're thinking.

When you make a deal with Death, it never ends well, because they find loopholes and will torture with everything they are able to come up with.

They do this because they enjoy it, and they wish to strike fear in others of how powerful they were.

But fear was not what Sasuke felt. His thoughts were the exact opposite. He felt cheated, angry, and enraged. Was Death mocking him? How utterly unforgivable.

With a piercing howl of intense agony, the ground and trees almost seemed to quiver at the pain and hate that overflowed Sasuke.

But death only smiled at him.

"Why are you doing this?! We made a deal!" It was true, he made the benighted choice to strike a sensitive deal with Gods.

With a voice that seemed to him with empty pleasure, it answered.

"Our deal has nothing to do with Naruto's soul. You wanted to be with Naruto again. You unknowingly helped us find him. He wasn't meant to live in this world."

The spirit explained in a matter of fact attitude. As if it was completely acceptable. However, to Sasuke, it was anything but acceptable.

"You knew, and you never even bothered to mention this..." His body shook wildly, trying to repress the fury of his intensive livid anger that boiled in the cold part of his heart.

The reason for this, it was not because Naruto was going to die because of him. It was because he failed to inform this to Sasuke when he sold his soul.

"You knew this but you never thought of telling me? I sold my–"

"Retrieving Naruto's soul and our traded deal are two separate things. I simply allowed you to be with him because it was your wish. You can not stop death from doing it's duty. Naruto has to die. And you will be alone again."

The reason why death failed to explain Sasuke this was because he was much happier believing with his naive mind that he could spend the rest of his life with Naruto in this kinder world. Death wanted to keep his customer happy.

See?

Even death can be kind

Sasuke had embraced Naruto closely to his chest, feeling and needing the constant pattern of even breathing from Naruto to be reassured that Naruto was not dead. Yet.

His arm wrapped around Naruto's waist, feeling the endless wave of heat from his body.

His other hand pressed the back of Naruto's feathery blond hair slide against his fingers closer to his body, pressing his head past his shoulder and against his neck.

The needles of pain he felt carve his skin seems to have set itself on fire and ate away at his skin and reformed to something darker and unforgiving.

His lips parted to exhale a heavy breath to take the wild fury that ate away at his insides. His eyes narrowed to a glare at the Death Spirit.

"I won't let you take him away. Don't fucking think I'll let you fucking touch his soul! He is mine to keep! I didn't wish for this!" Sasuke threatened, he wasn't going to simply grieve over Naruto as if he was already dead. As long as Naruto is breathing, he would not allow him to slip away into death's arms as if Naruto was smoke.

To allow him to die like this again could not happened. It can't. If Naruto dies once more Sasuke would...

He would–

No, he didn't dare even think of it, he would feel as if he his spirit had died and would leave an empty shell of who Sasuke once was.

It would be worse than death.

Death only laughed harshly, the sound resonated from his chest as if the air he breathed mocked Sasuke's claim.

"Foolish human, you will regret crossing death. I will torture your impudence. I will twist, and rip away at your heart bit by bit until it is marred with scars and black with pain, prepare yourself you stupid man of the living, for I shall see to it you will run through hell before I devour you."

And the Black Death soon left as his words finished the sentence.

The image of him broke off into black moths with a pair of glowing eyes that were lined out by a toxic green color followed by a strong smell of death.

A soft whisper brushed his ear

"Don't think there is only one of me. Others will come until he is dead. We will see to that." Said death. All of a sudden, the smells overwhelmed Sasuke, wrapping themselves around his body as if to choke him with their toxic fumes.

It was sickeningly sweet, acrid, charcoal. It burned through Sasuke's eyes, nose, and mouth. He could almost taste it as he gagged.

Normally he hated sweet things, but this scent was the worst possible smell he could have imagined. This smell wasn't just any other smell, it was the aroma of burning human flesh.

His stomach began to threaten to spill his innards. His tongue folded desperately against the passage to his throat, trying to block away his gullet to prevent the smell from reaching his insides.

Corrupted Death.

Sasuke covered his nose as he dialed the number for hospital, during the wait, his thoughts were filled with anger and determination. No matter the cost, Sasuke wouldn't ever allow Death to come near Naruto now that he knew what was going on.

"Fine. If you fucking think you'll be able to take away Naruto, I'll kill all of you that even try to get close to him. This is my fight to finish. And I will win." He thought, but little did Sasuke understand that he was not alone in this fight. Sasuke was not the type to be beaten easily, he was far too proud and stubborn for that. He would protect what was his forever if it meant it would be safe. He believed he was alone in this, but he was so very wrong.

He was never alone since he started this.

Soon Sasuke will know the truth.

But not yet, it wasn't time.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: **This was started yesterday night, I was so bored, and I wanted to get this story rolling since it's reaching it's end, It should be about around three to five chapters left of this story, cause the finale isn't here yet! So sit tight and get on reading! Seriously though, I was like halfway asleep last night until I began to think of this story and got this huge itch to write a chapter, about half of it was written in an hour, and another four hours today since I was multitasking (Or being a lazy shit)

I'm a bit sad though that not as many people have read this story, since out of all my stories written, this is my personal favorite, but I'm not complaining, Thanks for reading this and I hope to find new readers will be reading my stories, Until then, Adieu! And don't forget to check out my other stories if you're interested!

* * *

**Chapter 6**

Despite the valiant efforts of Sasuke Uchiha, even he could never stop death.

Everyone dies, even Gods.

Black Death is not a God, but one thing was for sure: Death was powerful to even kill the Gods.

So if Death can kill Gods, what could Death possibly do against Sasuke Uchiha? Many things apparently.

Torture.

Betrayal.

Cruelty.

Selflessness.

The last one makes no sense to you, yes? Sadly, you are not far into the story yet. Go back and read the carefully written letters of this story from the very beginning and just maybe–you'll find out the true nature of this story, then you will truly understand the meaning of sacrifice.

Sasuke was still naive to the surroundings of himself, he had not seen the blurred flashes of people that said goodbye or hello, it was simply because he didn't care, which quickly lead to a heavier heart filled with regrets.

From this point on, if you were expecting a story filled with sweetened words of love between two soulmates that defeat the force of evil and everyone lives and celebrates, then you are sadly mistaken and the best decision is to click away from this page, and go find another story to fill that craving of yours, this story is not sweet, nor bitter. It is the mix, this is a bittersweet story of misery creating happiness for others, the words that you read were born from the red soil of a battlefield.

Volumes of hot, rust-flavored blood would pour readily from the wounds of the fallen, the ground they stood on would greedily drink in the blood, staining it a vulgar color of the dead. And from the tainted soil, hell flowers bloomed.

So one last warning, this is where the story unfurls chaos.

Turn back. Now.

* * *

The Sun arose and just below the horizon, circling the Earth with its soft yet harsh rays of warmth. Sasuke waited at the hospital. Day after day after day.

Nothing happened. Other than the couple of visitors of Iruka, Kiba, and Sakura. A couple of Naruto's other friends also visited; many of which Sasuke recognized from his world.

Ino, she was a rebelling soldiers of the country, but in this mellow reflection of the previous world, she was studying to be a florist to take over her family's business, and her eyes were light and carefree, but still had her fiery spirit.

When Ino met Sasuke, Ino was slightly surprised to see him, mostly because she had dreams of the world they originated from, small clips and such, but she brushed them off as 'just' dreams.

Choji. Although in this world he was kind and gentle as clouds, the other one, he was a ruthless killer. Living in a world of war, kindness will kill you. Gentleness is a weakness. So how does one kindred spirit such as Choji survive? He turned his heart to stone. The current Choji, would feel sadness if he saw a butterfly with a torn wing. Although he was a ruthless killer in the past, both Choji's were loyal to friends and family.

Shino was once a scientist. He experimented on bugs and deadly bugs to mutate them into living weapons, he was much older than Sasuke and Naruto back then, but it seems now he was their age and simply enjoys taking care of bugs. Maybe a little too much.

Then Sasuke thought of his family. His mother was weak when she gave birth to Sasuke and had nearly died, she didn't, but she didn't recover either. Slowly his mother's health depleted to crumbles of sand, eventually she died. Although her time was short, Sasuke never forgot her warm smile and laugh, it was one of the rare reasons Sasuke did not become heartless. It is without a doubt, Sasuke resembled his mother the most, his brother Itachi had the cold sculpture of their father, so when he looked in the mirror, he would see his mother before recognizing it was him.

The father of Sasuke was rather frigid and maybe a little distant, but he loved his children deeply, even if he had trouble showing it, his loyalty was undying.

Itachi.

Sasuke's brother. His heart was torn when he thought of him. Itachi would have known what to do, Sasuke didn't feel pain because he missed Itachi, it was because he couldn't remember much about Itachi. Sasuke's mother was sick so she couldn't keep Sasuke very good company, his father was out to gather as much food and medicine for his family.

Itachi always kept Sasuke calm, he took care of him, and taught him how to read and write. Playing the big brother role with excellence, he taught Sasuke how to survive in the world of guns. Itachi was with Sasuke the majority of his life.

So why couldn't he even remember Itachi's face?

He rested his elbows on his legs, covering his face with his hands, his eyes were shut tightly, trying to remember his face. Itachi had long hair tied up, red eyes, but everything else was blurred and missing, like a puzzle. Something took his memory. Something took certain pieces of his memory, but why?

"Shit." Sasuke mumbled to himself under a ragged breath. But no one heard him. It was just Sasuke and Naruto. Naruto was sleeping. The doctors did not realize Naruto's condition was not of scientific causes, Death wrapped itself around Naruto. The doctors were useless in this battle

The door handle across from Sasuke and the white bed, turned slowly and opened slowly, his heart shook a little but calmed and bubbled with disdain when he saw the pink hair speck out.

Sakura stepped forward and waved one hand to Sasuke.

Smooth lips opened, curling slightly into a empathetic smile.

"I see you're here again huh? How's Naruto doing? It's odd to see him so silent... It must be lo–"

"Don't patronize me." His words were sharp as ever, the little part of jealously and spite had slipped out due to his lowered guard.

Green eyes blinked, once, twice, and at the third time the eyes softened.

"Sorry, I didn't mean it like that, I just worry about you..."

_"Don't look at me like that."_

Sasuke stubbornly thought, his heart beaching itself with the unjust words he lashed out to her. She was dealing with Sasuke like a mother would. Sasuke felt like a kid almost, being felt by a responsible adult.

Sakura was an adult, and he was the child.

It pissed him off.

Sakura sighed through his nose. "Sorry." He finally said, the guilt disappearing in his chest, his clutched his hands tightly together, it was warm in the room, but Sasuke had poor circulation, so the tips of his fingers always felt like ice.

The woman smiled "That's fine, I get why you're upset. It's understandable."

His fist tightened, the nails of each finger dug crescents into his palm. Shouldn't Sakura be just as upset? Yet this whole time she never once broke into tears or even show signs of anger. She remained calm, collective and rational, the exact opposite of Sasuke.

"What about you?" He finally asked. Sakura smiled, her hair slipping to cover some of her face, not bothering to push it away with her dainty fingers.

"Well you see, I have to keep a close eye on you, you've never been this stressed and concerned for Naruto. It only makes sense I worry about you as well." She said, her expression still a pristine smile, unwavering, and unfeeling. It was disconcerting almost.

"What do you mean by that?" Curiosity had overtaken him and forced him to meet Sakura's eyes. Sure she might have meant well, worrying about Sasuke because Sasuke was a normally pleasant person to Sakura, but that smile of her's had made everything about her words seem off and slightly worrisome. When he met her eyes, he saw something in the corner of his eye, as expected, he turned his head and saw bloody splotches on pure white material.

The dress she wore was a frail pink with white stripes along the edges of the dress, the sleeves were loose on her shoulders; it began to bleed a vulgar scarlet.

It was like she was bleeding and transforming. Her fair skin began to peel away into a ghost white, and all of a sudden the warm air in the room was gone.

Sasuke's mind could only think of one thing.

Black Death.

"You...!" He was up on his feet before he could realize it.

Fear pumped through his chest's organ, blood quickening its pace.

He was too shocked to even finish his sentence, Sakura was after Naruto's life, but she could have taken his life when Sasuke wasn't there, so why wait until now? Behind Sasuke, a hand of liquid ice settled itself on his shoulder. The bitter cold caught him by surprise as he jerked to turn behind him.

Another Black Death.

Only he was taller, and had a darkened face, too obscured to see his face, it didn't matter to Sasuke, he had to protect Naruto, Sasuke instinctively slapped away the hand that rested on his shoulder. He glared and threatened wordlessly to the tall man that he would tear him to shreds if he took another step. Sasuke swore he heard a smirk from him in response.

But what was pathetic on his part, he was waiting for the Black Death to attempt to take Naruto, but he didn't know how to fight them. A human versus a force stronger than Gods, not a good fight to pick out.

To Sasuke, nothing was worse than allowing Naruto's life slip out of his grasp again. He would either keep both Naruto and himself alive, or they die together. There was nothing left for Sasuke if Naruto was gone, absolutely nothing.

"Stay away from us!" Sasuke cried out, holding Naruto as close as possible, strangely enough Naruto still slept on.

Sakura shook her head as did the other Black Death Spirit.

"Sasuke you can't keep Naruto away from us, it's time for him to die, he and the others were never meant to reincarnate. You sold your soul to live on in a better world, so you don't die until much later."

She explained in horrid demand.

Sasuke would have no one.

"I won't let you! You'll have to kill me. You don't fucking step near him!" The pitiful human threatened. Both the Death Spirits eyes widened when a handful of their kind had appeared.

There was a somewhat short, frail looking man, with a black staff holding a pulsing orb, almost threatening to spill blood from its contents. His one eye on the left was bandaged. Despite his small demeanor, he seemed the most unnerving out of all of them with his dead eye.

"Leader Danzo, what are you doing here?" The cold handed spirit exclaimed. Due to this distraction, Sasuke was thinking of ways to escape with Naruto.

Danzo glanced at Naruto before silently turning to Sakura.

"Both of you are over ten years late from retrieving Naruto Uzumaki's soul. I'm here to see what the problem was." The icy voice pierced through Sasuke's body, he even shivered at the hint of violence in Danzo's voice.

It promised bloody murder.

Sakura's jaw tensed, her shoulders slightly stiffened. But her smile was pleasant as ever.

"There's no problems at all Danzo, really, we are about to finish the job." She sweetly insisted, but she reeked of pure fear, her wrist twitched and her fingers trembled.

Sasuke could run past them and out the door, but he didn't want to wait at the elevator, and the stairs might tire him out before he could get away from the hospital building, hell he didn't even own a car.

Danzo narrowed his eyes, his lips thinned in displeasure. He glanced at Sakura and her partner.

"Very well. Show me then, kill both of them."

Sasuke froze, all muscle ceased movement. Maybe his heart stopped.

"Pardon?" She asked, her smile wavered.

"Do I need to repeat myself? Kill both of them right now."

Before Sasuke could even react and run, Sakura took a deep breath and muttered an odd incantation. As if the floor was burning, black smoke began to envelope Naruto, Sasuke, and her partner.

Danzo and his group were clearly angry, his teeth baring danger and promised death from his breath.

Sakura turned to her partner, no longer were her eyes the calm sea green, it was an alarmed glowing lime.

"Itachi! Go take Sasuke and Naruto safe! I'll try to hold them back!" Her voice was cracked and she was panicked.

Everything seem to have stopped and fallen. It was as if Sasuke was falling. He couldn't breathe, all he could see and hear was screaming and blood.

Itachi.

Itachi.

Itachi.

Itachi was his brother.

His brother that died.

His brother that was human.

His brother that always took care of him.

His brother he never said goodbye to.

His brother he had almost forgotten.

When reality came back to his senses, he felt Itachi's hand again on his shoulder, it didn't feel cold, it was almost warm and gentle. Almost, the grip was tight.

A whisper was urgently said in Sasuke's ear. "Sasuke, grab my hand."

Numbly and still somewhat dazed, he met the familiar warm eyes, his brother's eyes he always looked up to were drowned with urgency which slapped his mental awareness.

Naruto was thrown over Sasuke's shoulder and they began to walk.

He was being pulled down a hall of pure smoke, the ground below him was made of smoke, everything around them was smoke, this was real.

They were running for their lives from Death himself.

This couldn't be real.

Sakura was actually a Black Death Spirit, and he finally saw Itachi again, only to find out he too was a Death Spirit.

It was too much to take in. Far too much.

His breath was painful, his body felt like it was going to fall over from the overwhelming shock. Is he supposed to be happy? Or betrayed? Was Sakura on their side? If she was why did she tell him she was going to kill Naruto? But why did she hesitate just now?

Was Itachi helping her? Itachi was helping them escape.

Too many questions.

Pale lips opened, his tongue wetted the dry skin.

He needed to ask one question. Just one.

"Are you my brother?" The needed question finally came out. Sasuke wanted–needed to know this was his brother.

The back of the man that pulled them turned halfway to him. Neck turned, a ponytail slipping over his shoulder. A modest smile, signature eyes of the Uchihas, and outlines below his eyes.

Baritone words spoke.

"Yes, Sasuke."


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Well...It looks like this is the end of this story. This is the first story I finished. When I started writing this last week I decided, "Screw it, I'm finishing the rest of it in oneshot."

**THANK YOU FOR READING THIS! And Thank You for all the kind reviews, favorites, I was really happy to read them**

I've had the worst and best times writing this story, and this story will always be one of my top fanfics I have so far written, why? Because this story touches on a lot of topics on my lie, either through symbolism or the story itself. So thank you for reading this. Please leave a review, cause I want to thank all of you guys for reading, this story. And I hope you guys will check out my other story. Regarding Be Kinder. *Puts goggles on* Im ready to pick it up again. This fangirl is ready for this.

Funny story actually, On Saturday I was updating my iphone, and the update erased this and rest of my unfinished stories. **LET ME TELL YOU **

I was so fucking upset (Excuse my language) that I cried. I cried so hard and was so close to give up on writing fanfiction, but oh thank GAWD I made an account for my app I saved my stuff on and I saved them automatically. Any writers out there, the app is called Werdsmith. It's great, it allows you to make a goal of word count and counts the words and tell you how long it would take to read on an average time.

For now, the main story is done, but I may put in a few chapters of lemons when I have time.

But anyway, I cannot thank you guys enough for reading this. For now, peace out bros. Author-san is now off to sleep.

おやすみ！

じゃね！

**p.s: Reviews would be really nice.**

**edit: something happened this morning and my computer deleted this chapter when I was editing chapters... Sorry for the inconvenience **

* * *

The sound of bone cracking eerily sounds similar to a tough, wooden board being forcefully split in half. When we hear it, we assume it's only wood be broken, and not a human's bone splitting and spilling crumbles of bone marrow, a sickening scream is ignored.

It could just be because both can be hard to break, or else simply want to hear a person's bones crack and our brain excitingly assumes someone broke their bones.

Don't deny it, deep down in humans, we crave for violence. That's why we hurt, torture, kill, and mock others, humans cannot live without the violence of physical and mental natures.

It's in your blood to hate others and enjoy their pain. Let's face it, no one could ever be a Saint.

So who are you to deny your own true nature?

Humans are flawed and ugly, but deep down, they try to be better. But the ones who are the closest thing to being a Saint, never live long because their thoughts focuses of their loved ones.

Nothing could ever be so sweet.

* * *

There's no denying it, the story that had been just told to you, is a disturbing story. The questions was not "Did it scare you?" Because some of you readers are fascinated by morbid tales such as the example above this text. The question that was askedwas "Did you find this story unsettling?"

Now you must be thinking "What does this stupid story have anything to do with Sasuke and Naruto?"

Now that, I am getting to. It has nothing to do with the story.

Or maybe it does.

Depends on you.

Thoughts should be brewing in your brain by now, or not, it doesn't change the story– it changes your opinion, so take a quiet seat and read on.

Confusion and an odd addition of distrust. Bruising fingers had wrapped themselves around Sasuke's wrist, pulling foreward with persistent force; could Sasuke trust this person who claimed to be his brother.

It was probably a trick. It must be.

"Don't touch me." Sasuke weakly protested, he was too tired and dazed to comprehend everything that was passing by in Sasuke's life.

Identical eyes gazed at Sasuke, stoically staring at him with unmoving judging eyes. Frost seemed to bite at his bones to spread the chill in Sasuke.

"Sasuke," Itachi said softly, stretching his arm to Sasuke.

Many things could have happened at the moment, strangulation, slitting his throat, or maybe even taking Sasuke's soul away.

But the unexpected happened. A sharp flick to the forehead was inflicted on Sasuke, something his brother did often when they spent their lives together. Cold fingers touched the redenning mark on his marble skin, rubbing to ease the small burn he felt.

Bewildered eyes looked up to Itachi "What–"

"This is the last time Sasuke, I can't help you anymore after this."

The worlds that left his mouth had caught Sasuke off guard, what did Itachi mean "This is the last time."?

Sasuke took a sharp breath when he realized Itachi meant that this would be the only time they will meet.

"No, don't." Sasuke didn't express his distress completely, only part of it, it's how he was, growing up in a world of utopian chaos, Sasuke never expressed his emotions like Naruto did.

Itachi blinked once, emotions remained mild, before he turned his head to the front and continued to guide them through the heavy smoke.

"When we escape somewhere secluded, I will clarify everything you want to know." The wiser brother answered before Sasuke could gather his thoughts to ask that, but it was like Itachi to be five steps ahead of Sasuke.  
He was intelligent, perspective, and patient, he knew Sasuke deserved answers, and answers, Sasuke will recieve.

Sand had found its way in Sasuke's throat, lodging itself painfully to keep his voice silent, Sasuke refused to say another word out of distrust and pride, he still didn't trust his supposed 'brother'.

War had shut away Sasuke's emotions into a tight space, leaking only the tiniest proof of honest emotion that was controlled tightly by Sasuke himself. Perfect and empty was the best way to describe Sasuke when he was singled out, but only his brother and Naruto could ever bring a effortless smile to him, though rare it was.

Naruto was quietly mumbling behind Sasuke about fish cake and soccer, it was almost amusingly capricious if it weren't for the dire situation. Sasuke's pace wasn't quick enough to make exhaust him, however his breath sounded heavy and panicked. He needed to calm down, his heart pound away like a festival drum was not assisting anyone.

Moderate breaths were taken like a timer, calming himself, Sasuke gathered his thoughts to conclude an ideas of what was going on, but his blood still pumped a little of adrenaline from the underlined fear he denied himself.

Actually, all Sasuke knew was that they were running from death.

Problems occur when you allow yourself to get emotionally attached, your heart is drowning in sorrow, losing the will to fight, and cracks soon begin to grow once your heart has been dried of its life, it shatters to nothing; all of it leaving a empty shell of a person, Sasuke was on the sensitive border, the thought of his brother alive and Naruto, was keeping him grounded from giving up at that moment.

That was why he was afraid that moment. He was scared someone was wearing the face of his older brother to trick him, defeating the hope of making amends to his beloved brother.

Almost on cue, Itachi squeezed Sasuke's hand supportively, as if to say it was going to be okay, that he promised to take care of them.

But if the man before him was Itachi, this would mean something was coming to an end. Itachi was a Black Death.

He was in charge of the deal Sasuke made, and where did Sakura come from? Sasuke didn't know Sakura, so why was she helping them? If this was Itachi, why did he make a deal to take Sasuke's soul away? Why didn't his brother end the pain for both Sasuke and Naruto? If Itachi had killed Naruro and Sasuke then Sakura wouldn't have ever gotten in the wa–No.

Sasuke couldn't think like that, Sakura seemed to have good intentions, and she was kind to Naruto and him during the time he had known her, after all, Itachi trusted her, and Sakura told them to run.

But how did Itachi and Sakura know each other? Better yet, how did Itachi even become a Black Death?

So many questions, but if given the needed answers, would everyone fit together and make sense?

What would the answers offer to Sasuke?

Nothing made sense.

"Ask me now."

The hand that kept Sasuke grounded wringed itself apart from his wrist. The action had shattered Sasuke out of his spiral of questions.

"What?" Sasuke inquired with a somewhat of a unsure voice–which was quite a rare occurrence.

The words were repeated with the sharp monotone mood.

"Ask me."

Freshly out of his trance realization had returned and he saw the surroundings that stood before him. The smoke was gone and now they sit at a cave with a gap in the ceiling, as if it wasn't peculiar enough, the sky was a bleeding purple, reminding Sasuke of poison spreading in someone with the dark shade of dreary violet.

"Where are we Itachi?" Calling his brother by his name again tasted foreign on his tongue, it seemed far too odd to say it after such a long while.

"What are we doing here? How are you even alive?"

Pregnant silence followed after Sasuke's words. Patience grew very thin and Sasuke didn't want to wait. He had enough of waiting, he demanded answers.

"Ita-"

"Right now we are at the edge of the Earth in hiding. We're currently hiding away from the other Black Deaths, they want to get rid of us now."

Itachi took a seat against the cold, wall of gravel. His chin slightly pointed to the space beside him, hinting for Sasuke to take a seat.

"Don't be afraid." Was the soft implication.

Sasuke didn't say a word, waiting for Itachi to answer his last question, be he realized Itachi was done. He also noticed Itahi didn't use the word "kill" when explaining about the Black Deaths.

"You didn't answer my last question. How are you alive?" Sasuke repeated, beginning to think Itachi was avoiding the question purposely. He was right.

Itachi only shook his head to the question.

Angry breathing developed.

"If you were alive all this time, then why the fuck didn't you try to find me? How the hell are you even a grim rea-"

"Technically the correct term to address me would be Black Death." Itachi corrected calmly, he undid his gloves sophistically.

Sasuke swore that Itachi was making fun of him.

"Itachi, this isn't funny! You knew all this time, but you never once speak to me or even give me sign!" Sasuke was tempted to punch Itachi, but he would save it for later when they weren't in potential danger. He made a mental note.

Sasuke turned his back on Itachi and knelt on one knee to lower Naruto's warm body to the chilly stone ground. His chest rose slightly, so it was a sign he was still alive.

Naruto was placed gently on the cold Earth, the sight of soil so close to Naruto reminded Sasuke of how Naruto died in the last world.

Tan skin losing its warm shine, dead, blue eyes staring to space, and a haunting smile was all that was left from Naruto in the last world.

The rising sun was a mild glow of liquid fire, dying the sky a peach and baby blue. The peach sky stained the soft clouds to a cotten pink, shaded by a watery lavender.

No birds sang, and no laughing was available. This was the end. Everyone knows they are going to die. When death comes they all panic and die in fear.

When it is time for your death dear reader, don't panic.

Human's either die at their best or worst, more often the worst.

Naruto however, died beautifully in the arms of his lover, while Sasuke grieved painfully. A sight of true love. Love is a weakness, it tears your insides so easily to leave you with nothing.

So the question Sasuke asked himself was: Is love even a good thing?

Reluctantly, Sasuke settles beside Itachi, the cold rock floor and wall stealing his warmth away. Silence was comfort, but somehow disconcerting. The smell of moldy water didn't help either.

Breaking the silence out of concern for Naruto, Sasuke asked–his tone sounding more of a demand. But that didn't mean Sasuke was weary over the man that claimed to be his brother.

"Why are they so concerned over Naruto? He's not the only one the reincarnated." His words pointed out a point. Why Naruto? Why choose the person Sasuke had sacrificed everything for? This wasn't fair.

"Sasuke, out of respect for someone, I can't tell you." Itachi regretfully replied, turning his head to look at Sasuke. Sasuke refused to look at Itachi, out of childish spite.

"What can't tell to your own brother? Your only family." The word "Family" was spat from Sasuke's lips, he was disgusted with Itachi's secrecy towards him.

Itachi sighed calmly, never frustrated nor tired. Calm.

"It's not like that. Sasuke you need to understand that I promised not to te-"

"Is it because of that girl?" The same disgust was repeated on "Girl."  
The idea of his brother interested in Sakura made him bitter inside. Sakura dated Naruto, and adding Itachi in the mix of that made him incredibly sore about Sakura.

"I guess she's more important than your family." The entire sentence was disgust filled, Sasuke could almost taste it, almost throw up too.

Itachi's eyes narrowed at Sasuke, but quickly softened. Cautiously his hand reached out to touch Sasuke's shoulder. When his hand rested against Sasuke's shoulder, he didn't slap away his hand. To Sasuke's surprise, it was warm, and oddly enough, it calmed his boiling blood.

"Sasuke, it is for your own good. Please just trust me." Itachi tried to explain, but Sasuke would not have it.

Sasuke and Itachi had three main differences.

First, Itachi is calm and assertive, Sasuke is filled with pride,which is why he copies Itachi, and becomes easily angered when he loses his composure.  
Secondly, Sasuke is more prone to be selfish, Itachi, had always been selfless when it came to family.  
Thirdly, Itachi has extremely good judgment, even in the most dire and emotional times. Sasuke not so much, he often reflects to his selfishness and does whatever he thinks is beneficial for himself, hence why he sucked at socializing as a child.

These three factor differences are the keys to how this story ends.

"Sasuke." There it was, Itachi's tone was stern, he only ever used this voice when Sasuke had done something incredibly stupid and inappropriate.

"What?!" Sasuke snapped harshly, finally glaring at Itachi. Itachi's eyes were mature and calm, but his eyes bore a harsh glow. Without known reason, Sasuke felt guilt stirring in his stomach.

"Sakura is important."

Sasuke blinked at Itachi's sentence. That was it? That was the only explanation?! Once again, Sasuke opened his mouth, but Itachi answered before Sasuke to voice his displeasure.

"She's not as important to me than you are. She's important to somebody else." That was the last that Itachi offered to explain, however it was enough to make Sasuke finally shut up. But this only raised more questions.

Sasuke looked away to stare at the smooth, gloomy gray, stone wall.

It was cold. So cold. It was lonely.

When Sasuke was isolated because the humans had died, it was terribly lonely, but to be with others and never be acknowledged, it cut far deeper in comparison.  
The silence was a heavy weight that grower as the seconds passed by. So Sasuke thoughts wandered and branched from their current situation. From selling his soul to see Naruto, betrayed by Death, and now secrets being kept. It was tiresome fitting the puzzle pieces together when so many important ones were missing, and he doubted Itachi would tell.

But did Naruto know? Did he possibly know what was going on? It couldn't be, but then again, Sasuke never once hinted to Naruto about his secret. Sasuke had a secret, Itachi had one, and so do others. Everything was too much. He needed to rest. Just a little one, his eyes were sore and only eased when Sasuke closed his eyes. One break. Just one.

His head lowered slowly, easing himself under the covers of sleep.  
There he slept in the cave of the two people he loved, but somehow remained strangers to one another.

He was so lonely.

* * *

Cold touched my heels. Cold hugged my back, and cold kissed my cheek.

The reflective water I stood on felt cold, the lotuses that flourished on the surface bloomed beautifully under the full moon. The Moon glowed a beautiful pearl white, shaded by ice blue. The blackened sky seemed to hold the Moon up.

There was no birds, and there was no wind. It was just the Moon and I. There was a clear path, and I walked across the glowing water, my reflection in it was the same as usual. It was me, but with foreign clothing I could not recognize. He stared at me with the different reflection than mine.

The pointed, blond locks he sported was the same, but with blood and dirt caked around the right of his head. Tan skin was the same, but he sported lean skin, as if he was constantly running. His expression contained the same blue eyes, but he would only ever smile at me. I would narrow my eyes and tilt my head in confusion.

The clothes he wore were torn up and old, almost as if he was a runaway teen, but by the look in his eyes, that wasn't the case. But by know, I've grown tired of the monotony. I know who I am, I know where I'm from, and I know of Sasuke's sacrifice.

But how I feel to all of this is completely different to how the other me felt in my past life. I don't love Sasuke. Call this stupid or senseless, but I feel like I should love him. That something was missing, which is why every night I continued my path to hopefully reach an answer. The past times I have walked down this road, I reach a black chair. I take a seat, and I am shown a movie.

But it wasn't a movie. Bits and clips of my past life were revealed and returned to me. I was only ten at the time of my first clip. It was my mother and father being whipped and killed for stealing food.

But when I watch these memories, they are not mine. I was born in a civilized country filled with civilized humans.

I would have thought these memories were delusional, but I saw my family and my friends appear in those memories, all dying away as we ran, then when I met Sasuke after I saw him in my dreams, I knew very well this was real.

"Naruto." It spoke.

My reflection was a physical person in front of me.  
Baffled I stumbled and fell on my back pathetically, a scream even escaped me, I felt my anger bubble and embarrassment glow from my cheeks.

"Fucking hell you scared me, and shit my ass burns." I grumbled under my breath. My reflection only smiled and laughed heartily, he offered his hand to help me up. I smiled back a little , anger simmering down from his apparent good intentions,a nd you gotta admit, he was good looking. I took his hand and got back on my feet.

Awkwardly, I rubbed my neck "So uhh, I know who you are but uh, why are you showing these memories to me? Like I know there are my memories, sort of, but I don't share these feelings." It was easier to say than what I assumed.

The reflection chuckled.

"Yes well, I was sorta gettin to that, you're the same as me, impatient, hot-tempered, but also forgiving. Follow me." The reflection turned on his heal and walked forward.

Hesitation took hold of me, but I walked quickly after him.

"Tell me your name! You can't just whimsically pop up, say hi, and then randomly say 'follow me'! Get back here! You can't just act cool like that! Bro! Copy cat! Stop!" I yelled hotly as I sprinted for the unknown twin. I ran for minutes, how did he get so far by only walking?! Luckily, I had extremely tolerant endurance, so ten minutes of moderate running was easy.

The lotuses decreased in number slowly as I ran, and the clear water turned murky. The moon turned black and the sky was a blood red. It was all a bit disconcerting, I realize it is just a dream, but my heart felt heavier as I walked down the path of water.

When there was a clear path of only blackened water, I saw the back of my reflection.

He seemed to have heard me, he turned to face me with a mild smile and took a step to the right, revealing two chairs facing each other. One black, the same one I say on, and the other a white, which I assumed he would sit on.

"Now to avoid making things confusing, I thought it'd be easier for you to call me by a different name. I'll be called Kyuubi. Good?"

Confused, I nodded.

"Right, um, Kyuubi? Why are you showing yourself to me now? I mean this is a dream and all, but I get a feeling this isn't what it seems." I voiced my question. The assuring smile had faltered and dwindled for a moment. Kyuubi stared at the ground for a moment. He pressed his lips tightly, thinning them for a second before he spoke up.

"It wasn't the right time back then... I couldn't show myself to you until you began to wonder about your past life, I realize that you probably think we are two different people."

I raised my eyebrow for a moment.

"We are different people, aren't we? If I was the same as you, wouldn't I, you know, have the same feelings towards Sasuke's? So far I know you have homo feelings for Sasuke."

Kyuubi only took a seat, staring at me as if insisting I take a seat. So I did, but I was growing slightly impatient, he didn't even react to my words. It seemed Kyuubi knew me well.

"Naruto, do you really love Sakura?" Kyuubi asked, his blue eyes turned to a sad navy. Sakura was my girlfriend, and I knew I should have said yes, the question confused me a little though, what did Sakura have to do with anything?

"Of course."

"Then say it." He blankly demanded. I narrowed my eyes in annoyance to his orders, but I realized I could not say it, but why? I was dating her, so surely I could say it, but then again, I never did tell Sakura I loved her. So did I even love her at all? Wait, why am I doubting my feelings for Sakura.

"You know why you can't say it Naruto. Those memories are stopping you. You need to accept that deep down, your soul shares the same need to be with Sasuke."

The words that Kyuubi were true, somewhere in those words, held a truth I could not deny, but I didn't want to admit it either. Sasuke was a best friend not a lover, sure he's gorgeous, and attracts both genders, but that didn't mean I liked him in a romantic sort of way. I mean, that couldn't be it.

"Naruto, you saw how you died, and you saw how Sasuke grieved. You've watched everything again, but you have not experienced the emotions, that is why, this dream, will be returning your emotions."

Before I knew I was on my feet, angry. Was he trying to tell me how to feel?  
"You can't do that! I don't want to feel what you did! I'm not you and you are not me! I'm my own person and I don't need to know the truth of this." I felt my breath turn heavy and my voice crack. I'm not going to lie, the mere thought of my personality disappearing to be replaced by another was scary. I didn't want to disappear.

Kyuubi only waited for me to sit again before he spoke. He tilted his head slightly and sighed.

"You're not going to disappear, at the moment, you are only half of what you are. I'm your other half. I am the repressed memories and emotions when you reincarnated."

Kyuubi smiled at me before he looked up, the stars were winking.  
My lips opened to say what I thought of all of this, but I didn't know what to say, I was filled with confusion and resistance but I lacked the information to voice my objections.

"When you are reborn memories and emotions of the past are to be wiped clean. However, you fought over your memories like not tomorrow, against death even." Chuckling was found in his voice, as if everything was somewhat amusing to him, but his eyes were saddened by something, and honestly I'd didn't want to know why. But how he spoke, and how he responded to me, I almost felt that he had something I've been missing.

"Then tell me why this happened?" I asked, not sure what I was hoping for.  
Kyuubi's eyes found mine, his voice was low and smooth now. "When you love someone, you want to sacrifice everything for them."

I listened to his words carefully. "If I accept, will this change who I am?" I asked quietly, still trying to make my decision. I don't want to die, the person who I am now, I don't want to disappear. I still want to be me, if that made any sense at all.

"By accepting the repressed emotions and memories, it may change your perspective on some things but only because of the the truth the memories have, emotions will fill the empty part of your heart. You and I are the same person, only we're split in half... You won't disappear, because you are Naruto Uzumaki."

Kyuubi's words reassured me, but then his face took a hard, serious look.

"But if you gain your memories again, you will also be told some important facts that will influence how things will turn out for you. Despite this, I have no doubt you'll be able to handle it. You're me after all, and Uzumakis do not give up." At the end of his sentence, he placed his confidence upon me.

A grin found its way to my face, I felt flattered at his words. "I am great aren't I?" I cheekily asked. Kyuubi rolled his eyes at me, but he smiled back to me.  
"Good to see your ego hasn't died out. I assume this is a yes then?" His eyes met mine, both were a different set of blue, but only a little, his were a little bit darker than mine.

I nodded "Yeah, since you're me, I guess I should trust you then" I smiled naively at my other self. He seemed restless, so maybe he could rest in peace now.

"I'm ready, bring it on." I finally said, but in reality I wasn't, but not knowing the things other people have done is unfair to everyone. Kyuubi must have saw the look in my eyes and stretched his hand to me, not yet touching me.

Kyuubi's eyes were soft. "I know your scared but I also know you won't abandon your friends."

Without thinking, I bursted out. "Of course I will! I'm not gonna just ditch them! They protected me! So I owe it to them to protect them!" Again, I embarrassing myself from my brash temper.

"Sorry."

Kyuubi only grinned a toothy grin.

"You'll be fine, everyone will be fine. Your not alone this time. Just remember to stay strong."

Kyuubi touched my forehead. His body glowed and disappeared inside of me. As soon as his body was gone, I was hit by a heavy feeling. As if a car hit me, the emotions and memories began to flood through my head like s river, forcing me to watch the horrors and joy.

Feel the bitterness of loss, but feel the warm feeling of affection. The world was spinning, and the light around me grew brighter and brighter, everything mixed together trying to cram itself into my head.

It was a typhoon of everything, until finally... I woke up. The grey stone walls would have confused me, but the sense of loss and joy filled me to the brink when I remembered who I was. I sat up and immediately noticed the brunettes against the wall.

Itachi. He was Sasuke's brother, and he was a... Black Death. Itachi gave me a nod of approval, his eyes spoke silently that he knew I had returned, I wonder how, but then again, Itachi was never one to not know what is going on.

Sakura as well.

A wave emotions hit me like a heavy wave, drowning me, filling my lungs with it, and blinded my eyes.

Sakura Haruno.

That's right, the truth of her and everything wa–

All thoughts stopped and drained when I saw Sasuke sleeping away.  
Sasuke.  
The man who was my lover. Warm tingles ran down my chest. I closed my eyes and focused on the missing part inside me. It was gone, it was filled with liquid heat for Sasuke.

"I see your awake Naruto." A familiar voice spoke. I had almost forgotten Itachi was awake, I turned to him and grinned.  
"Nice to see you again Itachi, you look good for an old man." I greeted with my natural charm, ignoring the biting cold I sat on. I brought my legs together and crisscrossed my legs in attempt to keep heat, before wiping the tear drops that escaped my eyes. Talk about emotional overload.

"It's good you haven't lost that mouth of yours, Sasuke always liked that about you, I assume you've chosen to regain your memories?"

He smiled slightly when I nodded, I was still in shock from the overwhelmingly array of emotions.

"Itachi, is it true? About Sakura, I mean." I needed to know if my memory was right, that everything I now knew was true. I know that the affection I feel for Sakura was only platonic, never intimate. When I thought of Sasuke, the warmth in my heart would increase and burn harsher into my chest.

Itachi only nodded, not saying a single word. I was confused until I noticed Sasuke was beginning to awake. Without thinking, I inched closer to Sasuke on my knees, and I pressed my lips against his own, I grappled his arms tightly to know he wasn't going anywhere, the tips of my fingers were white from the grip I had, and the warm feeling began to flood inside me. It had been far too long since I had been so close to Sasuke. Everything zoned out and it was only Sasuke and I in the world.

All this time he had been watching over me in the form of a bird, a cat, and now a human. Itachi was no doubt staring, but fuck it. I don't care. In fact, I don't even feel sick anymore, and I knew where I was, thanks to Kyuubi.

I needed to feel him close against mine, to feel our body heat connect again, it's been painful with the empty holes in my chest. I pressed harder when Sasuke began to open his eyes. I felt whole again.

_"Don't push me away."_ I thought, clinging closer and closer to Sasuke. I didn't want to lose him, not this time. I'm done letting him chase after me, this time I'm chasing after him. I wanted to say I'm sorry for not realizing sooner, but I hoped he would realize through my gestures, that I love him and that I was sorry.

Hips began to grind and lightly press against each other to ease the stimulation, however it only increased the needy lust, feeding it oil.

His face contorted with confusion, but quickly settled to returning he kiss with eager need. He leaned forward as did I, both of us trying to make up for loss of time. To my surprise, his hands slithered from my lower back to my cheeks, he squeezed them tightly and a small moan escaped from my mouth, and he took the chance to slip in his tongue and threatened to pounce me if I didn't let him have his way.

Of course I fought back, pressing my tongue forward, I never was one to give in to demands. We wanted to get closer, to feel each other's skin, there was so much heat that the clothes felt suffocating, I would have reached for his nipple to make him moan and give me a chance to slip my tongue in his heated mouth, but there was an abrupt cough that killed the intimate heat.

We both parted swollen lips, a small line of saliva still connected us until it broke, panting for some needed air back into our lungs.  
The saliva felt cold touching my lip again, so I wiped it and turned to Itachi.

Itachi had a calm expression as usual, but his eyes twinkled with amusement, his voice even reflected it.

"Sasuke, if you're going to molest Naruto, do it somewhere not in front of me."  
Confused I looked down and my pants had been pulled down to my knees, and my boxers had seemed to been tugged down a litte as well. When did Sasuke even...?!

My face flushed a modest pink, my cheeks were burning from embarrassment; I had completely forgotten Itachi was there. I glared at Sasuke but his eyes held no regret or shame, I guess he had been waiting for much longer to kiss me.

"In any case, when Sakura arrives, we have to leave, Sakura at the moment is trying to fix something, then we will return both of you home. And that will be our final goodbye."

Painfully, I jerked my head to look at Itachi, I opened my mouth to ask what he meant by that, but Sasuke beat me to it.

"What the hell do you mean by that?!" His voice was wobbly and unstable, maybe even a bit squeaky, I wanted to comfort him, but this was a brother matter, and he looked like he wanted to deal with this himself. Sasuke knew what he was doing, so I closed my mob tightly and watched the scene play through, I ignored the itch to interfere, to stop any possible argument. I felt uncomfortable as I stood there, I felt a cold draft in my crotch a little.

"Sasuke you need to understand tha-" Itachi tried to comfort Sasuke and settle him down but Sasuke wasn't having it.

"I don't understand! You don't tell me anything! You can't just help us and say goodbye without an explanation! That's not what family does!"

The only safe place to look was the ground, so as I fixed my pants, my eyes were glued to stare at the ground. Luckily, since I was in hospital clothing, it wasn't difficult to fix my clothes as both argued. Actually I felt a bit cold in the paper thin clothing, even my nipples poked a little out. I felt a little self conscious, even thoguh ym body was pretty hot.

"–Then what is it Itachi?! Why are you so hesitant to tell me why are we eve–"  
The gap in the wall provided a door for Sakura to arrive, she smiled at Sasuke, Itachi, and I. I attempted to smile back, it was odd seeing her after my memories returned to me.

Warmth laid on top of my hand, it was Sasuke's hand, he gripped tightly, the shiver in his hand seemed to give away his fear. Slowly, I turned to him in confusion, tilted my head up to look at his face.

It was his usual blank expression, but his eyes were slightly wide, and seemed to be drowning in fear, his jaw was clenched tightly and it quickly dawned to me: He was afraid that I would leave him. So I squeezed back to ease the worry that knotted inside of him, I smiled.

"Calm down, I'm not going anywhere."

His stiffened shoulders relaxed, and whispered shakily "Thank you." his voice sounded relieved.

Sakura turned to Itachi, not speaking with us first, I remembered why though, Sakura's sacrifice.

I couldn't help but sympathize the pain Sakura must feel. Kyuubi revealed to me the truth about everyone and everything, the truth about Sakura. Truth can be bitter, and lies can be sweet.

I could forgive a lie.

I wished the truth about Sakura could have been covered in lie, then I wouldn't be so conflicted with remorse and loss. I didn't want to say goodbye, not yet, and not ever, and I'm sure she felt the same. She must have wanted to say so much to us. I wanted to apologize, but she would hit me and tell me not to.

"Sasuke, Naruro, we have to go, something has happened." Sakura approached us, her eyes narrowed with worry, and her lips were stiff. I couldn't help but hear the low growl in Sasuke's throat, and his tightened hand.

"Don't go near him." He warned, his eyes a angry black.

Sakura noticed this, but she simply smiled, I couldn't help but take note of the slight pain that flashed in her eyes. "Sasuke, I understand that you suspect me, you just want to protect Naruto, but so do I." She softly said, looking at me kindly. I was fed up.

"I don't need to be protected!" I finally exclaimed. To be honest I'm pissed they're treating me like some kind of princess. Seriously, I'm a fucking man for God's sake, I have a penis to prove it.

I stood up, my leg slightly numb from sitting on my knees. I took a deep breath.

"I know what's going on, and I appreciate you guys trying to protect me but I don't want you to throw your lives to save me. I can't take it, if one of you dies because of me, how do you think I would feel?! I'm not worth being protected like this! I can carry my own weight!" It was relieving to finally confess how I've felt all this time. I'm not worth very much, every life is equal to one, nothing more, and nothing less!" After my mouthful of words, silence followed, and it seemed as if my sentence was bouncing against the walls.

No one said a single thing, so I took a step forward to continue "I'll protect myself, don't worry over me." Of course I wouldn't tell them that if they got in trouble, I would protect them. But I had a reason for this. They were important to me because they were like family when I had nothing.

Sakura shook her head, a smile on her face "You still don't realize do you?" Although her question would have sounded disappointed but she sounded happy.

Before I could inquire what she meant, cracks began to develop in the walls, it sounded like a watermelon being split open. "Shit, we gotta go, looks like they found us." Sakura swore, before I knew it, we were in a hallway of smoke, and the walls around us became smoke. Sasuke dragged me forward.

"Come on, they'll catch us if we fall behind Sakura and Itachi. You weren't bedridden that long to be this slow."  
He warned bitingly, pulling me forward by his hand. I scowled at his assumption I was slow. I'll show him slow. I took the lead of the walk and he didn't quite protest, just raised an eyebrow at me, his lips hinted at a repressed smile.

Fluttering feelings grew inside me, something I never really felt with Sakura. Thanks to my quick pace, we reached the end of the hallway. We were in a room decorated with vertical-striped, wallpaper.

The design of the room reminded me of the Victorian era. The golden chandelier glimmering above is as classic waltz music played. I believed it was something by Chopin? In the middle of the room was a thick book that was opened on a thin, wooden column. The window was on the ceiling, it was circular and the light hit on top of the opened book.

"Where are we? Weren't we supposed to escape?" I asked, scanning the room for something to hint that we were safe. The problem was, I didn't know where we were. Sudden worry overtook me. We were being chased by Death, and if we got caught, we would probably suffer something worse than death.

Sakura turned to me and Sasuke, for a moment, she was strangely calm, her eyes a dull green, almost as if a tragedy had happened to her, and that she was half dying. Her lips were tight, and she looked upset, enough to cry almost.

"Sakura, what's go-" I stopped mid-sentence, Itachi walked past me, his aura had suddenly become dreary. Curiously hoping Sasuke was just as confused as I am, I turned to look at him. He was furrowing his eyebrows and just watched Itachi. I also joined in on watching Itachi, I didn't know what we were doing here, that was until Itachi flipped through the pages of the book, and told Sakura he found our names.

Oh God.

Now I remember why we are here, this is where we were going to say goodbye, this is the last stop before everything ends.

Fuck. I don't want to say goodbye.

_"Not yet, we just got to see one another again."_ I took a deep breath and clenched my fists tightly, trying to hold my peace.

Sasuke noticed my grief, for me, he threw away his pride to worry over me, I realized I don't deserve Sasuke, he may have acted like a bastard at times, but his kind moments are always genuine.

"Naruto?" Sasuke would show worry over me, and I would brush it off so I wouldn't be a burden to him. But the olden look in Sasuke's eyes told me he wasn't as naive as he once was I wouldn't be able to fool him.

"This is where we say goodbye. This is the last ti-" yet again, I am interrupted, had I not been overflowing with bereavement about what was to come. I was close to punching Sasuke for being an impatient bastard, being impatient was my job.

"Itachi!" Sasuke shouted .

Sakura placed a hand on Sasuke's shoulder. Her eyes met his.

"Sasuke... that book tells the names of who are supposed to die. We are erasing the names of everyone. Your's, Naruto's and the rest of the reincarnated group of people. We are erasing every trace of your interactions with death, so that you and rest will live normal lives. When we erase them, every Black Death will forget about you all. This is what we sacrificed everything for." she explained.

A sad, Nostalgic expression took over her face. "We traded our souls to be Black Death Spirits."

"What's going to happen to you?!" I asked, wanting her to confirm that it was a lie, feeling hysteria build up.

Adults usually smile mildly, eyes slightly narrowed when they lie to themselves.  
Sakura was lying when she replied. "Who knows."

Itachi remained hushed of any noise. He only took out a pocket knife and pricked the tip of his forefinger, and handed it to Sakura. She did the same and walked to the book beside Itachi. Both of them swiped their fingers across the page of names.

"Why are you doing this?" Sasuke asked Sakura, his voice calmer, his coal eyes no longer held and resent. He too, seemed regretful of our short reuniting.

I shook my head and took a deep breath, trying to calm the viscous beating in my chest.

"Isn't there another way than this?"

* * *

Sakura's usual smile trembled, wavered, and crumbled to reveal her true expression. Mournful, dismal, and dejected. Her eyes closed and her lips thinned. Tears streamed down her face. She wiped her tears using the back of her hand. She smiled, this time it was true to her nature. Bittersweet.

"Is there another way than this?" Naruto asked. Sasuke also wondered if there was another way, but first: "Why are you doing this for us?" Sasuke asked, he figured if her answer would be the same as Itachi's. Sasuke just wanted answers.

Sakura continued her sad smile, Itachi walked to be beside her. Something was coming to end, Sasuke could feel it, but he didn't want it to come.

"Sasuke. When you made a deal with Sakura and I, we erased all traces of Sakura and most memories of me so we could do this. The reason the other Black Deaths are after Sakura and I, is because they knew what we planned to do. But we won this time." Itachi explained, both Sakura and Itachi began to disappear as if they were burning, glowing ashes began to eat away at both of them, it looked like fireflies. Sasuke felt panicked. Why were they disappearing?! Naruto began to silently let out tears, all of this pain was to help them. This sort of thing, could never be repaid.

"Sakura didn't want Death to eat both of your souls, so she and I became Black Death Spirits."

"You shouldn't do this." Naruto quietly mourned.

Sakura placed a hand on Sasuke and Naruto's cheeks. The moment the tip of her finger touched Sasuke, memories filled up his mind, and burned itself like kerosene. Pain, loss, and regret was the only thing Sasuke could feel at the moment, and even he began to cry bitter tears. Sakura Haruno was part of their past world. She grew up with both Naruto and Sasuke. She was their best friend, and now she was disappearing. And now he regretted never spending more time. Everything she and Itachi had done was for their sake. But to say goodbye now?

"I'm sorry I never told you about this. All this time, I wanted to be able smile and laugh with both of you. But Itachi and I broke one of the Universal Laws for Death, because of this, we must cease from existence, but now you are free." Sakura's tears dropped faster from her cheeks, she even began to laugh bitterly/

"Please, don't go, don't leave us now..."Naruto's voice was filled with anguish. Falling to his knees in despair.

"I don't understand...Why...? Sasuke dropped to his knees like Naruto, and glared at Itachi and Sakura, but his anger diffused like a candle.

Itachi knelt to Sasuke's level, his hand rested atop of Sasuke's head. Already the ashes reached their hips. But neither of them panic.  
"No matter what was the consequence, I wanted to protect you. We're family." And on a rare occasion, Itachi smiled warmly, but that only made the pain in Sasuke's chest burn harsher into bone.

"Always, both you and Naruto are important to us, we just wanted to see you all happy. It was our dream."

The glowing ashes reached both of their necks.

"Promise us to be happy, okay? Take care of yourselves." Sakura said, holding a smile to stay strong.

"Try not to be as antisocial in your last life Sasuke. Friends are important." Itachi warned Sasuke.

Sasuke stood up, helping Naruto up, and held his hand tightly. His composure had returned, but the pain was still there.

"But you still haven't answered one last question. Why did you do this for us?" Sasuke already knew the answer, but he didn't want to believe both of them were disappearing.

The ashes reached their mouths.

Both Sakura and Itachi replied "Because we love both of you."

And the fireflies ate away at the bits that were left of Sakura and Itachi.

Sasuke and Naruto mourned with each other, silently grieving over the sacrifice of Sakura's and Itachi's dream to protect them.

A fragile dream with bittersweet endings.

The marble ground they stood on cracked, and they fell through. The air screamed everywhere around Sasuke, the light feeling in his stomach panicked him. They were falling to the end of the Earth. Naruto had managed to get closer to Sasuke and linked hands. They both looked at each other and silently agreed that they were together now, and that if they were going to die, they'd die together.

So both closed their eyes, unknowingly whispering to each other "I love you."  
Because they still had not said it to each other. And they regretted that.

* * *

They awoke. In their dorms, they comforted each other, and made small funeral in honor of Sakura and Itachi. Evidently, the existence of Sakura disappeared: no one remembered her, not even her best friend Ino. Everything was settled now. Naruto was no longer chased after Death, and Sasuke was no longer under a contract for Death. They were free to live in this world of choice. So Sasuke and Naruto promised to live out the best of their life. For themselves, Sakura and Itachi.

Sasuke chose to work in law, to justify and help the innocent, and Naruto chose to do photography, wanting to take pictures of what he viewed was beautiful when they finished college. They got married immediately after. On their honey moon, they shared nights of unbound passion.

One night, when they were stargazing. Naruto asked a question that brought old memories.

"What's your dream Sasuke?" Naruto glanced to Sasuke, smiling like a fool.

Sasuke chuckled to himself quietly, pulled himself away from the telescope to lean to Naruto.

"Does it matter? We're alive again. Moving on, to be happy for Itachi and Sakura."

Naruto laughed, chewing some mint leaves, the slight burn in his mouth made him less drowsy.

"True, but you gotta admit, even if we live out this life of ours, we can't ever repay Sakura and Itachi, ya know?" Naruto and Sasuke stared for a brief moment.

Sasuke sat back, staring at the sky, the Moon seeming to call him, and remind him of the old melancholy. "Maybe we could dream about a life with them again. You told me that."

A grin found itself on to Naruto's lips, happy Sasuke had remembered, despite the time that had passed. "Alright, it'll be our dream, so what sort of dream would it be? A happy one? A bittersweet dream? A dead one?"

Sasuke nodded slowly at the suggestions, closing his eyes to enjoy the soft tones of Naruto's voice, almost like a cello smoothly singing.

"Something fragile." he suggested.

And he sealed it with a kiss.

This was a story of a bitter dream, that was filled with happy hopes, sweetened lies, and dead wishes.

All of this created a Fragile dream that would almost never be fulfilled.

But this one did.

* * *

Itachi and Sakura traded their souls to erase Death's grudge for Sasuke and Naruto, because they loved them enough to rot into ash.

Naruto refused to die and leave Sasuke alone, and fought Death to be reborn again which created a silent story.

Sasuke traded his soul to protect Naruto and keep him happy which made many cry.

Both Naruto and Sasuke are alive. Actually, when your reading this, Naruto and Sasuke died in their sleep an hour ago. Holding hands, and they joined their family and friends once again in the next life, the reason for this, the ruler of Death knew what Itachi and Sakura were doing, but did not think to immediately kill them.

Instead, she chose to watch how this would play out. She found humans fascinating, how humans could keep moving on despite their hardships and grievance they carry in their heart. It haunted her, it made her wish she could be human.

Carefully, she observed them, watched the betrayal running in Sasuke, the weak less feeling Naruto felt, and sadness in Itachi and Sakura. She too cried when Itachi and Sakura succeeded in reaching the book of names, so she gave them all a gift, for managing to move her icy heart, not wanting to allow this to end like this.. Sasuke, Naruto, Itachi, Sakura, and their friends will be reborn together when they die, so they will never fall victim to Death's hungry stomach.

The next world all of them were born in was another parallel one

This one is called is called Intelligent Empty Heart.

Good luck on your journey dear reader. It is your choice to continue reading about their new lives.

* * *

**A/n: INTELLIGENT EMPTY HEART IS A FANFIC IM WRITING, I'M DOING THIS THING WHERE I'M CONNECTING SOME OF MY STORIES. Just check out the story on my profile. Thanks for reading! And please leave a review!  
**


End file.
